Revival
by jhessyemon
Summary: Kurt Wagner has fled to Westchester, NY from the danger propagated by a life altering event in Germany. Juggling with his personal demons, Kurt gains an opportunity to change his life when he joins a group known as the X-Men. KURORO!
1. Nightcrawler's Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I wrote this because I love the Blue Elf, the ultimate muse, and have no intention of making a profit off of him. This is my first journey into multi chapter fanfic. Enjoy! Please leave reviews!**

Nightcrawler's Guilt

Kurt ran so fast through the forest brush, trying to escape the seeker.

_A nice game of the good old haut und sucht_., Kurt thought, pinning himself to an enclave of a bulky tree.

"Guten hiding." He said silently trying not to snicker and suppressed his excitement.

Finally, he saw his seeker coming from the right. The seeker came up closer and closer to Kurt's spot, turning and looking all around for the hiders. This was so much fun to Kurt, trying to be found. It made his adrenaline rush, besides teleportation of course.

After what seemed like forever the seeker became frustrated. Kurt moved a little and the seeker heard very well. Heavily clothed due to cold weather, the seeker walked around the tree and heard a quick _Bamf_ sound, knowing full well who the potential captive was.

"Kurt, no powers." She yelled loudly. "So not fair."

"Vhat do you expect, Amanda? I do not listen to everything you say." He replied from high in the tree.

"This is vhy I can't stand playing vith you." She stomped back towards the main circus campground. "Or having you as a little brother." Kurt just giggled at her. Being the youngest did have its benefits.

He teleported down to the forest floor still laughing. "Voo. I feel_wunderbar."_

Then it happened.

An eerie feeling tingled up Kurt's spine. He suddenly turned around, alert to any threat trying to harm him. Something was definitely there; he could sense it in both his head and heart. Blood pumped through his vessels rapidly as he assessed the situation.

"Now who is the seeker?" The voice spoke with resonance.

"Show yourself, or are you afraid of me?" Kurt poised into fighting stance.

He felt a breath on the back of his neck. Kurt jumped slightly and turned around, his lips quivering incessantly at the horrific sight. His brother, Stefan, stood before him covered in blood, his eyes glowing with a red hue.

"There's nothing to hide here _mein bruder_."

"Stefan, vhat has happened?"

"It vas all your fault. Vhy did you not save me?" Kurt backed up from his brother.

"Vhy, Kurt!!" Stefan screamed at him.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm. He noticed all of his sheets were soaked from the sweat glistening all over his body. Once he settled back to his senses, he pounded the alarm clock to switch it off, knocking over his encased rapier in the process. He rubbed his eyes due to his lack of sleep and was once again late for work when he saw the actual time: 3:20 P.M.

_Scheisse!_

Joey I. was going to kill him. He got up in a rush, tended to his hygiene, dressed and _Bamf_ed all in 5 minutes.

* * *

Joey Ioni, owner of Ioni's Pizza, peered at his wristwatch. He had given Kurt so many chances to redeem his ill prompt behavior. Today might be the last straw. Joey leaned back in his office chair to relieve physical stress in his lower back.

"This boy is going to be the death of me." He said with a thick Italian accent.

As if on cue, Kurt appeared in a cloud of sulfur rich smoke and falling against the wall, making him even more in favor with his boss. He rubbed his derriere and Joey looked down on him with no pity.

"Joey, mein freund, I apologize for my lateness, but I-" Kurt started and his boss cut him off.

"Fourth time, Kurt." Joey's eyes enlarged. "In two weeks not to mention you are LATE! No phone call. Boy you are pulling the last string of my arthritic nerves."

"I am very, very sorry Joey." Kurt had no excuse.

"I hire you when no one else would because of your 'condition.' All I ask is for you to clean this place. That's it son." Joey sighed heavily and Kurt hung his head down.

"God knows I need a therapist." Joey said to himself.

"One and final chance." He remarked.

Kurt lifted his head and bounced up from the ground.

"You vill not regret this mein freund." Kurt hugged him with a six finger death grip.

"Let me go." Joey huffed.

Kurt smiled a fangful grin at him. "Get to work there Dracula."

And with much reinstated vigor, Kurt got right to work, sweeping and mopping behind the counter work stations. Not too many people were in the restaurant today, which gave Kurt less visibility. Joey let him have the job to stay behind the scenes, and it was Kurt's intent keep it that way.

Being active kept everything at home off his mind. Or at least he would hope so. He still retained the image of Stefan in his head.

_Mein Gott help me_, he recited to himself endlessly to get through the shift.

The dreams were occurring frequently and sleep had become Kurt's enemy. It had only been a month since he left Germany. Still he knew, one day he would have to confess Stefan's demise to his family and ultimately, himself.


	2. For a Greater Future

**For a Greater Future**

The end of Kurt's shift came slowly but surely. He said his goodbyes to Joey and other coworkers, and was just about to leave out the back when a radiant beauty caught his eye through the order window. There she was next to some redheaded lady, some bald man in a wheelchair and a bunch of kids.

"Vell, I might just stick around." Kurt advanced as close as he could without becoming visible. Joey would surely fire him if he knew he was this close to the front. But this mocha skinned beauty would not ever vacate his thoughts.

Her shoulder length white hair, covered by a violet silk scarf and cerulean eyes were a magnet to Kurt.

The woman came up to the front while the kids sat down in the parlor.

_Mein Gott, speak my angel._ Kurt placed a hand to his heart, now beating faster than he could realize.

"Joey, how are you today?" She spoke like the music of the night with her African accent. Kurt shook his head knowing he needed to stop watching Phantom of the Opera.

"Hello there, Ororo. You're lookin' more beautiful than ever. How ya been lately?"

"Very well, I suppose." She replied and retrieved her wallet. "I have a lot of hungry customers today."

"Well, ya know ya came to the best place."

All Kurt could see was the movement of those beautiful lips. She appeared, as he dared to imagine, like a goddess. He knew that such worship should not even be on his mind, but he felt excited and very intimidated by her vibrant aura.

_Definitely out of my league_, Kurt scanned his physical features. _Blue, that's vhat the ladies vant now. I am mutant for Gott's sake._

[As am I_._] He heard a voice in his head.

"Vhat?" Kurt's eyes widened.

Was this the dream again? Maybe he needed to just wake up. This whole day seemed to be a trance. He slapped himself hard and it sure as hell felt real after.

"Ach. Dummkopf." Kurt closed his eyes and lightly rubbed his cheek, the pain abating. He didn't know what to think. Maybe some incarcerated demon had it out for him. That would be legitimate to assume, with the crazy ass dreams and all.

[You are not in any daze, Kurt.]

_How does it know my name?_ He dared to reply. _Vhat are you?_

[I am as you are, a mutant. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I want to help you.]

_Vhy?_ Kurt asked simply.

[For a greater future.] Charles said.

_How do I know this is not some type of scam?_

[You have that right to be curious, Kurt. Mutants are in this pizzeria now as I speak. Look out at the parlor area Kurt. The white haired and red headed women you see work for me. You are surrounded by your kind, young man.]

Kurt complied, glancing from left to right, catching the sight of the old man in the wheelchair, waving at Kurt.

[I know you are uncomfortable with your appearance. We can meet in the alley. The next move is yours, Kurt.]

Kurt's instincts told him that the man's intentions were authentic.

_I vill see you soon Mr. Xavier._

[Very well.]

Kurt briefly glimpsed back out to his seemingly mysterious goddess before going out the rear exit.

_Out in the parlor…….._

[Ororo. I need your assistance.]

_Yes, professor_. She turned her attention back to Joey.

"Just ask Jean for the payment." Joey winked at her and she went off to open the door for the professor.

* * *

Kurt sat on the steps and waited for this Xavier man, "for a greater future" rang through his head. The man seemed very sincere and yet, Kurt went out on such a risky limb. Lost in thought, he didn't seem to notice Xavier's presence.

"Hello, Kurt." Xavier said and raised his hand to the snow haired woman. "This is Ororo Munroe."

Ororo was startled by the bright amber of his eyes in contrast to the early nighttime.

_Ja, definitely out of my league._

Kurt shook his head, focusing in the moment. He cut to the chase. "So vhat is this mainly about?"

"For many years now Kurt, I have run a school for the gifted. Mutants are gifted you know." Charles smiled and Kurt was less than inspired. "I believe in a world where humankind can exist together, regardless of being mutant or not. We have a purpose and we must strive for such unity. There are those who oppose this perspective that I hold and stereotype mutants everywhere. I ask you now to join me and fight for such an auspicious cause."

"So that's it? I join you to fight for equality and advancement of justice for mutants, living in unity vith humankind?" Kurt glanced downward and Xavier nodded.

Xavier came up to Kurt a little closer, careful enough not to startle him. "I only wish to help you Kurt. You can learn more about your abilities and how to apply them in positive ways for this world."

Kurt lifted his head slightly to the professor and stated softly. "No one can help me. There is no clean slate from vhat I've done." Ororo could feel a sting of extreme sadness seeing Kurt's slumped shoulders.

Xavier reached into his suit pocket and gave Kurt his card. "Just in case."

"Danke, anyvay." Kurt turned his back to them.

_Bamf! _

Ororo nearly choked from the unexpected smell, much less the smoke.

She waved a hand as it dissipated.

"What now, Charles?" Ororo questioned, coughing a bit.

"We must be patient, Ororo." Xavier rubbed his forehead. "I believe that the Brotherhood has been watching him closely. I will track him with Cerebro."

* * *

_A few days later………_

Kurt did the last _Bamf_, ending up in his bedroom. It was still a mess from the time he woke up from yet another mid-afternoon nightmare. The clutter expressed his inner turmoil. He always retained the mood when he arrived home.

"Gotten en Himmel." He murmured and went to take a shower.

The lukewarm water doused his jet black hair with much needed relief. He leaned his head back and took in the soothing stream of the water, letting some his self inflicted stress go down the drain simultaneously. His mind constantly raced about his brief meeting with Professor Xavier and his beautiful associate, Ororo. Just remembering her face brought a small smile to Kurt's face. Fully content, he turned the water off and stepped out to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist tightly, and then strode over to his dresser.

His ears were larger than the average human for a reason. Kurt heard the tiny scrape of noise from inside the closet just in time to grab his rapier next to the bed.

An enormously tall and very hairy man launched himself at Kurt with a heavy intent for injury. Kurt reacted quickly and darted to his left. The man growled in immense frustration and threw a swirl of punches at him, but Kurt was masterful with the positioning of the thin sword, landing several slices onto his assailant knuckles and forearms.

Kurt breathed heavily and felt his towel coming undone from the constant defense. He grabbed the towel with one three-fingered hand, tightening it, and held the rapier out at the man. To his surprise, the opponent's wounds began to heal rapidly. The man flaunted a smug grin and caught him off guard, grasping Kurt firmly with a clawed hand around his neck to slam him hard into the wooden dresser.

The rapier fell out of Kurt's hand. His tail swayed like a drunkard as he attempted to stand but felt extremely woozy from the impact. The tall man started talking through some small device attached to his ear. A few minutes passed by and Kurt was aware enough to see a blue skinned woman with rich red hair enter.

"Sabertooth, I instructed you not to hurt him." The blue woman spoke, her voice amplified a sonorous tone.

"Well, Raven, I didn't know he would have a little toy sword." The man known as Sabertooth stated coolly, going over to the decimated drawer and slinging Kurt over his shoulder. "Holy shit he's heavy."

As they walked out into the yard, mysteriously the wind hurriedly picked up, lightning illuminated the sky.

"Why do they always come when we have the most fun?" Sabertooth remarked, suddenly annoyed.

Storm, Wolverine, Gambit, Jean, Cyclops and Professor Xavier were present before the Brotherhood.

Sabertooth growled at the sight of Wolverine, who reacted with the familiar _snikt _of his nine inch blades.

"Well Xavier, it seems you need your whole team now to stop us." Mystique smirked.

In the most patient of tones, Xavier replied, "Mystique, hand the boy over. There is no need to draw blood. You are outnumbered and overpowered by us."

Mystique hated to admit him as the victor, but she knew it would be a smart move.

"Relinquish him, Sabertooth." Mystique said simply, and Sabertooth was disappointed.

"But Raven, you wanted-…"

Mystique gave him stern look. "There are more mutants out there. He is not worth the squabble or a fight with the X-Men."

Without further questioning her, Sabertooth placed Kurt down on the ground, the towel still snug around his waist.

"Another time, another place, Professor Xavier." Mystique challenged.

"I'm sure." He replied with utmost confidence. "Bring Eric next time when he's finally recuperated."

Sabertooth left the scene before Mystique, her eyes drawn to Kurt lying on the ground.

_Another time, another place, for us too my son._

* * *

Oh no! A cliffhanger! Don't leave us like this Jhess! And so early in the story! Vhat's vrong vith you! There's more to come, my fellow fanfictionaries! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you didn't let me know! This story is a work in progress, so am I! Mahalo for taking time to read it!

jhessyemon J

BTW-If you want to know the German to English Translation:

Gotten en Himmel-God in the Sky


	3. A New Home

**A New Home**

_Another time, another place, for us too my son._

Xavier caught her thought with a clear broadcast, his eyes widening just a little not to cause alarm from his team. Mystique disappeared into the night. With the two Brotherhood members gone, the X-Men focused their attention on the presently unconscious blue man in a towel.

"So, why we all come here to rescue Le Démon Bleu?" Gambit crossed his arms.

Storm elbowed him for the comment. "Ow, chere."

"Because better than anyone Gambit, you know that we help any mutant in conflict." Xavier stated. "Wolverine, carry Kurt onto the jet."

Logan sheathed his blades and gave the professor an awkward stare.

"No offense, Chuck, but I don't want to get blue balls twice in less than a month. Mystique already gave me those with a swift kick to the 'nads, if ya catch my drift." Logan chuckled a little, the humor written all over his face.

On the contrary, Xavier was quite serious. "Do it Logan, or it's chaperone duty for the girl's upcoming slumber party for you."

Logan picked up Kurt without further questioning Xavier's order to avoid degrading his reputation and pride. The rest followed, the gangway closing behind them as they flew back to the mansion.

* * *

Xavier watched over the slumbering Kurt, curiously gazing over his monitor stats, especially in the way he was breathing. He could feel intense vibrations coming from Kurt. The source of such stress would be revealed in time.

Jean entered the medbay with a folder in her hand.

"Hello, professor."

Xavier turned his full attention to Jean.

"Good afternoon, Jean." He replied.

She gave him a small smile. "Well professor, there is no surprise that your prediction of Mr. Wagner's injuries were accurate."

"Well, I am psychic, you know." Xavier smirked.

"Mr. Wagner here has a severe sprain on his right wrist, and a bruised left rib. He will definitely have to take easy when he wakes up." Jean peered at her own wrist, her watch to be exact. "Oh crud, I was supposed to relieve Scott from monitoring my chemistry class fifteen minutes ago. I'll just leave the rest of his medical results here. See you later, professor."

"Thank you, Jean."

_30 minutes later…_

The light pierced at his eyes, he blinked several times until his vision squared to the sight of the bald professor man to his left.

"How do you feel, Kurt?"

Kurt clinched his eyes shut. He heard Xavier, that didn't mean he would answer the question.

"_Wo bin ich_?" Kurt opened his eyes and sat up, regretting his sudden movement with the searing pain in his left ribcage. "_Scheisse! Ich bin in schmerz_." He grunted rubbing his bandaged abdomen.

Xavier didn't need to understand German to see that profanity had its own wordily atmosphere. Kurt settled his head on to his pillow before the professor began to speak.

"Kurt, you are safe. My team brought you here to nurse your injuries." Xavier said, wheeling closer to the blue mutant.

Kurt sighed. "Vhere am I?"

"At the school I mentioned in our first meeting. You gave us all quite a scare when we brought you in, but Dr. Grey treated you with acute expertise." Xavier replied gesturing to the IV drop in Kurt's left hand and the brace on his right wrist. "When Sabertooth-"

Kurt tensed at the mention of the man's name.

"Who is Dr. Grey?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Dr. Jean Grey is a member of the X-Men and the red headed woman you saw in the parlor."

_Vhere's that white haired woman? Vhat vas her name again? Ja, Ororo. Such a schöner name._

"You will meet them all eventually, Kurt. I will have Ororo show you to your living quarters once Jean releases you."

Kurt became confused. "Living quarters, Herr Xavier?"

"Yes, Kurt. The Brotherhood wants you for reasons I am not sure of at the moment." Xavier hoped Kurt could not read his body language well. "The most secure place for you now is at the school. It's for-"

"Vhy?" Kurt interrupted. "I can take care of myself."

"With the state your in, they will come for you again, and succeed."

"Vhat is the Brotherhood?"

"They are a group of mutants that believe that a war must be waged against humans. It's all ranges down to superiority. This group is led by a former associate of mine called Magneto."

Unexpectedly, Kurt chuckled, surprising the professor. "That's a pretty lame mutant name, ja?"

Xavier grinned at Kurt's humor. "His power is not though, Kurt. Far from it, I must say. He controls magnetic fields, manipulating them into whatever he desires."

Kurt gulped in reaction. Could a mutant like that really exist? Then he thought of his initial encounter with Xavier. Nevermind.

Xavier changed the subject. "Kurt, if you are anxious about staying here I will affirm this. Joining the X-Men is based on your own freewill. If you like it here, this could potentially be your new home."

Home. That was something he lacked since his departure from Germany. He mentally weighed his options.

_To stay or not to stay, that's the blue man's question?_

Kurt instantly knew the answer. "Okay, I vill stay."

He paused then continued. "Until I am healed, then I vill be on my vay."

"Agreed. Welcome to the X-Men, at least temporarily, Kurt Wagner."

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes to a dimly lit medbay. It struck him as awkward.

_Vait, it vasn't like this before._

The IV was gone from his hand and his rib didn't ache when he moved.

"Hallo!" Kurt shouted, the room echoing.

That eerie feeling from the previous dreams came back. Kurt wasn't alone. He hoped to God that it wasn't that Sabertooth man again. He tried to get up from the bed, and found that his appendages were now bounded to the rails of the bed. He could not Bamf either. Kurt thrashed his head from side to side, searching for his assailant.

"I know you are here! Show yourself!" Kurt yelled.

"They can't help you, _bruder_. No matter vhat you do." Stefan appeared to the right side of Kurt's bed. He clasped a hand tightly around Kurt's neck, his body reacted rapidly going into asphyxiation.

"I am always vith you."

* * *

So I know I haven't updated in a week, but I am doing it now. Doesn't that count? There will be some Kuroro moments comin' up soon. Keep your anticipation underwear out of a twist! Please Review, 'tis always appreciated!

_Wo bin ich?-_Where am I?

_Scheisse! Ich bin in schmerz_.-Shit, I am in pain.

_Schöner _-sweet

Until next chapter,

jhessyemon :)


	4. Her Again

**Her Again**

"_I am always vith you_."

"Nein!" Kurt vociferated, sluggishly realizing the medbay's surroundings until his sight came upon her again.

"Mr. Wagner, are you okay?" Ororo asked, concern firm in her voice.

He acknowledged her with a brief nod.

"Do you remember me? I'm Ororo Munroe."

_How could I forget you?_ "Ja." He answered.

"Good. I am supposed to escort you to your room. Jean informed me that you're in the clear."

"For vhat?" Kurt appeared puzzled.

Ororo giggled. "To leave the medbay."

She had a wheelchair already prepared for him. He noted to himself that there was no longer an IV in his left hand.

Ororo carefully took Kurt's unscathed hand in her own assisting him to his feet. He inhaled a whiff of her perfume. The mixture of jasmine and lavender awakened his senses as she wrapped her arm around Kurt's back, setting him gently down in the wheelchair.

_Gott, she is intoxicating_.

She wheeled him to the elevator then pushed the call button. While they waited, Kurt discovered he had splendid profile view of Ororo. The light blue scarf she wore accentuated her eyes, along with her ensemble of a snug white blouse, black slacks, all covered by a silver long robe. Kurt peered at his own attire, a hospital gown with thin blue pants. There was no questioning it, he felt inadequate now. A knife could have sliced through the silence between them. Ororo moved behind him when elevator doors whished open, entered and pressed for the third floor.

"Hey 'Ro, hold the elevator!" Kurt heard a masculine voice come down from the hall.

In no time, a man less hairy than Sabertooth, rushed on to the elevator.

"Thanks, Ro!"

"No problem, Logan." She replied, using a hand to pinch your nose.

"You, uh, obviously worked out a lot in the Danger Room, I see." Ororo stated with a nasal tone. "More like smell."

"Yeah, ya know, had to blow off some steam." Logan pushed for the second floor.

Silence again. Kurt cast his eyes downward to stay calm because he felt the vibes of a death stare from the man he now knew as Logan.

"So, the professor got you on elf duty now, 'Ro? Logan asked.

"Logan." Ororo fussed at him. "Don't be rude."

He rolled his eyes just to piss her off more. To Kurt's relief, the elevator finally reached Logan's destination.

"See ya later there, elf. I already seen more of ya than I cared to." Logan huffed as he headed out of the elevator. Kurt wondered what he meant.

Ororo shook her head. Logan never ceased to shock her in the many years she'd known him.

"Don't mind him. He's just on his man period, which is about every day."

Kurt and Ororo reached the third floor a few moments later traveling a short distance down the hall to a thick oak-laden door. Ororo pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. As she searched for the right key, Kurt focused on her voluptuous backside. He knew it was morally wrong to do it, but by God, the woman had beauty steaming out of her. _ Forgive me Gott. _

When she finally got the door to open, he jerked his head up, yellow eyes bulging and tail swishing frantically.

"Are you alright?" She almost chuckled.

"Ja! Incredible! That's vhat they called me, the Incredible Nightcrawler!" Kurt laughed nervously.

"I suppose." Ororo replied going behind him to take him in.

She left him in the middle of the room to open the curtains to let the setting sun shine in. Kurt took a gander around his new residence realizing instantly how fortunate he was to be in safekeeping of the X-Men.

"So, Mr. Wagner, this is it."

Kurt nodded and said emotionally. "Danke, I mean thank you."

Ororo noticed and replied. "Bitter schoen."

He sighed. "Please call me Kurt."

"Then you must call me, Ororo." She extended her hand to him.

Kurt swayed into hesitation, his eyes gazing at the gray carpet. At that moment, Ororo figured she would have to be patient with Kurt due to his skittish behavior.

"Do you need help getting in your bed?" Ororo asked.

"No, I vill manage. You have done so much for me."

"Alright. Dinner will be in an hour, so I'll come for you then, Kurt." She said his name lightly.

As Ororo took her leave, she turned to say, "Maybe one day I can give you a tour of the grounds, if time permits, I hope."

With that, she left closing the door behind her.

Kurt breathed out heavily, running his uninjured hand through his hair. "Oh boy, did I sound like an idiot. Ze Incredible Nightcrawler just crashed and burned."

* * *

Across the hall, Ororo plopped down on her bed and aimlessly looking up at the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes, trying to forget the awkward situation she just had with Kurt.

_To the Goddess, I hope I didn't offend him._

All she did was offer a handshake. Where was the harm in that?

"What if he is really religious?" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt like the need to apologize for her gesture. She put it out of her mind as irrational. Common sense kicked in.

_Why am I marveling? I helped him into the wheelchair. He sure didn't say anything then. _

Ororo surprised herself by how frequently she thought of Kurt since the meeting in the alleyway. He appeared so dismal when the professor initially attempted to recruit him. It astounded her how much she wanted to help Kurt. Unfortunately, the mansion's resident weather witch had no psychic ability. By the goddess, Ororo hoped Xavier could get through to Kurt

She bounced up from her bed and took a quick shower to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"And as you can see here professor, Mr. Wagner's brain waves are highly active and not just because of his teleportation. He is clearly stressed and needs to relax." Jean sat down next to the professor.

"Yes, I agree with you, Jean. I've receive strong signals from him." Xavier replied. His eyes were glued to the X-Ray present before him. "There is strange trend though."

"I don't see what you mean?"

"It may just be a hunch. The dreams that Kurt has suffered, it seems like his brain is attacking him."

"There are documented cases of that, professor. Not everyone is in control of his or her mind. Most of the spiritual people in the world, the Tibetan monks for example, spend a lifetime attaining mental and emotional enlightenment."

"I understand your point, Jean. Nevertheless, I don't think it is just Kurt's mind that is attacking him per say. More like someone or something has invaded his neurological development and caused him incessant pain since he arrived here from Germany."

Jean was surprised. "You mean like a demon or other worldly entity?"

"I'm not sure. However, I would not write that off as a possibility."

* * *

First off, I want to say thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them and you for reading this fanfic! What goin on with Kurt?! Now there is something up with his mind?! Oh boy! Tune in to the next chapter!

Best regards,

jhessyemon :)


	5. Dinner at Xavier's Part I

Dinner at Xavier's Part I

"_Vater unser, der du bist im Himmel, geheiligt werde Dein Name, Dein Reich komme, dein Wille geschehe auf Erden wie im Himmel. Gib uns unser täglich Brot, und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern, und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Amen _[1]_."_

"Gott, I know I have sinned, but I vant to be a better man. How can I vhen I have committed a crime forsaking your commandment of slaying another human being? Please help me, I plead to you, Vater in Heaven." Kurt finished with the sign of the cross slowly, kissing his rosary, once again grateful to the X-Men. Not only had they saved his blue hide; they brought his clothes, treasured items like his rapier, religious items, and pictures.

The pictures, when he found them, were stowed away in the nightstand drawer adjacent to his bed. He flipped through the photos, and there were various photographs of the circus community touring all throughout Germany. In one picture he came upon Mr. Arnos Jardine. The Munich Circus reached its pinnacle that night when the famed circus profiteer and entrepreneur paid them all a visit. Paid exactly described Mr. Jardine's intentions, which were set on exploiting the circus eventually letting in go down the drain on a global tour.

He halted on the photo of Stefan and him with their arms hung around each other. Kurt's eyes began to mist as he remembered that night when everything changed. How would he ever get over it? Maybe never.

A knock on the door surprised him.

"Hello Kurt. It's dinner time, remember I said I'd come to get you." Ororo said loudly through the almost acoustic proof door.

He had forgotten.

_Only an hour in this room and you get lost on memory lane._

Kurt moved himself towards the door, glad that he searched the room to practice his skills with wheelchair mobility. Ororo smiled as Kurt opened the door then noticed he still wore the same medbay clothes.

"Oh to the Goddess. I totally forgot."

Kurt tried to wonder which Goddess she spoke of, because his stood before him. "Vhat?"

"There's so much that happens here at the mansion. The professor assigns me the duty of looking after you, and I must confess I have not done so well."

"Nein." He spoke softly. "You have helped me more than you know."

Ororo entered the room. "While I appreciate your kindness Kurt, that does not erase the fact that you are still in medbay attire. You must change into something befitting of a new arrival. I'll help you."

Kurt started to make a remark but lost his words when she started going through his clothes in the drawer. Ororo scratched the back of her neck when she noticed the options: a yellow collared shirt, orange pin stripped pants, a brown vest and a burgundy coat with black inkblots splattered on the material.

"Um, so uh, let's get you dressed."

* * *

"Bobby, you are so like unclassy." Kitty Pryde tucked a curly of hair behind your ear. "You're supposed to like wait for everyone to get here before we like start to eat."

Bobby chewed on the turkey drumstick leftovers with even more satisfaction to annoy Kitty.

"Such a pig." Kitty got up from her seat next to Bobby and murmured. "No reason Rogue left you." That hit a sour chord and Bobby certainly lost his appetite dropping the severely masticated meat on his plate.

Only two weeks had passed since he and Rogue broke up and he was a wreck without her. More eating and insomnia occupied his daily routine besides going to class. Lethargy became his constant companion.

By coincidence, Rogue and Jubilee came in to the dining hall. Bobby's head sprang up fully alert to her presence. Rogue acknowledged him. Jubilee scrunched her lips from one side to the other very uncomfortable by the former couple, thus deciding to break the ice.

"So you guys heard about that new mutant that arrived?" Jubilee inquired hoping one of them would respond.

"Just a bit. I know he's blue, that's all." Rogue replied shortly.

"Rogue, seriously you hang around Logan all the time and you don't have more info? This guy arrived here like two days ago. You should know his name, abilities, etc."

"Ah'm tellin you all I know Jubes, I guarantee. But-"

Jubilee rubbed her hands together like a she was receiving a present for her birthday. "What?"

"Supposedly he's going to be joining us here for dinner tonight. You know, it could be just a rumor though." Rogue smirked knowing that this nagged Jubilee because she assumed the role of the school gossip quite naturally.

"I guess I will be patient until I meet him." Jubilee sank back in her chair.

A few minutes later, the rest of the mansion's residents except Ororo and Kurt congregated in the main diner hall. Xavier positioned himself at the front of the long feast table, enticed by the flavor of all the food prepared. "Well Mr. LeBeau, you've outdone yourself to celebrate the arrival of Mr. Wagner."

"See now we know his name, well sort of." Jubilee whispered to Rogue, who directed her eyes toward the ceiling.

"That be true, dere, professor. Ya know we gotta welcome the new guy." Sarcasm encompassed his declaration. "We got some gumbo, whole lotta sides to cover the main course of chicken cordon blue for such an occasion."

Next to Remy, Logan snickered.

_Enough you two._ Xavier sent them a warning.

"Um professor, can we start eating soon? I am famished." Bobby asked.

"Not until, Mr. Wag-" Xavier sensed them coming. "I would like for you all to be respectful. Mr. Wagner has been through a great ordeal before coming here. He appears very different. Nonetheless, he is apart of our mutant community."

_Bring him in Ororo._

And she did, the reaction predictable. Mostly gasps and widening of the eyes. However, Rogue exhibited little to no apprehension to his appearance. Ororo parked him right next to the professor then took a seat between Kurt and Jean.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kurt Wagner." Xavier announced proudly.

The young children at the table stared curiously at Kurt. He kept his head down, reacting with self-consciousness. If crickets were in the room, someone could hear them singing. Kurt clasped his hands tightly together attempting to relieve the stress of the moment.

"So this means we can eat now?" Bobby asked again.

"Of course Bobby." The professor replied.

Without further ado, Bobby asked. "Uh, Gambit pass the chicken blue stuff you cooked."

"Bobby, don't be so inconsiderate. Mr. Wagner is our guest. He gets first dibs." Rogue stated.

"You, Rogue DO NOT have the right to deprive me of food! You already broke my heart!"

"That's because you were a sucky boyfriend, a-hole!" Rogue hollered.

Now Kurt had the ironic pleasure of widening his amber eyes to the heated argument the two surmounted. Rogue reached across the table to sock Bobby, Logan halting her conquest. Remy, sitting near Bobby just chuckled.

"Marie, sit down!" Xavier exclaimed authoritatively. "You two settle this on your own time, not here amongst us all."

"Ah'm sorry professor. I don't know what came over me." Logan released Rogue, allowing her to calm down.

Kurt sympathized for the young woman, almost like he should protect her. Her single strand of white streaked hair shielded her face from his gaze. Thoughtfully, he prayed that she would be all right eventually. Xavier signaled to Ororo to start making Kurt a plate. She complied. As soon as she finished everyone else started digging in.

* * *

Halfway through eating, Remy stared in Kurt's direction.

"So besides you bein' blue and all, what can you do?" Remy took a bite into the chicken, asking with insincere interest.

Ororo turned to Kurt. All eyes were on him once again, suddenly anxious, he gulped. "Vell, I can disappear."

"Wish you would." Logan mumbled, receiving a stern expression from Xavier.

"What do you mean by disappear, Kurt?" Ororo questioned.

"Vell, I just see a place in my mind and go to it."

"As in teleportation." Ororo replied.

"Correct Ororo." Xavier confirmed beaming at her.

"What does that feel like?" Rogue joined in the conversation, surprising Logan with her regard for Kurt.

"Um, vell. That's a little hard to say. People who have vitnessed it tell me I make a sound like _BAMF_! But that's all I really know."

"That's pretty cool, sugah. I will have ta see it some time. Can you teleport to any place in the world like that film, _Jumper_?"

"Nein, I cannot. If I go too far, I become very weak." Xavier kept this as a mental note.

Ororo slipped into a trance, her chin resting on her hand. At first thought, bringing him to dinner seemed like a rash idea. Contrary to her prediction, this would be good for him to socialize with other mutants.

_Goddess, I wonder what he's endured_.

"What did you do before coming here, Kurt? You mentioned something about being the Incredible Nightcrawler." Ororo hoped she wasn't too forward.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "I vas in the circus."

Logan decided to participate in the discussion. "Imagine that. I wonder what part of the show you were in. Was there a bearded lady involved?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes. _This is going to be a long dinner. _

* * *

Oh snap! Vhat's vith all the hate for the fuzzy man! So I know Kurt's getting a little hell even with the crap hand he's been dealt. The fuzzy man is formidable, my babies! Dinner at Xavier's Part Deux is coming up soon! I will update as soon as I am able! I hope you enjoy the Jerry Springer moment between Bobby and Rogue. So much fun to write this chapter! Once again, thanks for the reviews!

jhessyemon :)

[1]-The Lord's Prayer in German


	6. Dinner at Xavier's Part II

**Dinner at Xavier's Part II**

All Kurt wanted for dinner was food and a peaceful time from all the inner turmoil he experienced, but Logan and the cajun dialect guy were spoiling that for him.

"So what ya do in the circus, Kurt?" Rogue asked chewing her food.

Kurt responded coming out of his daydream. "Um, I vas a trapeze artist."

"Wow! You were in the trapeze. That is one of my favorite parts of the circus besides the tightrope. I always wondered what it would be like if one of them fell and I saved them." Jean laughed a little then realized she didn't introduce herself. "Excuse my intrusion. I'm Jean Grey and this is my husband, Scott Summers."

"What kind of aerial flips can you do?" Rogue questioned additionally.

Logan could practically throw up right now. All the X-Women /Girls were pawns to this guy.

_He's no king… well, maybe the blue king._

Logan muffed. Ororo secretly took note of him.

"Vell, I could do double and triple flips. That vas easy because of my spine is so flexible. People really loved to the trapeze team at the Munich Circus. They actually had posters of me as Ze Incredible Nightcrawler!" Kurt's voice rose enthusiastically when he quoted his stage name.

Ororo loved that he was just excited about anything. Jean took note also of how engrossed her friend was in Kurt. Personally, Jean thought it to be good for Ororo, considering her misfortune in the romantic department.

"So, you were da Incredible Earthworm?" Remy giggled. "Cause dat's what a nightcrawler really is ya know."

Logan added his two cents. "Oh you're right Remy. I was watchin' some Nat Geo stuff about them once. Nightcrawlers are a type of earthworm people still use as bait."

"Yeah, I think you're right mon ami. We got to take you fishin' around the grounds one day, Nightcrawler. You would bring Remy good fortune for his fishin'. They just jump out to you, huh?" Remy joyously gobbled down mouthful of food.

_There he goes with that third person crap again. Goddess, I hate when he does that. _Ororo rolled her eyes and decided to change the pace such a discombobulated conversation. Rogue did it for her.

"So Kurt what brought you to Westchester?"

Kurt froze at Rogue's inquiry. "Um, I-uh. I came here to uh…" Kurt's tail wrapped tightly around the table leg as his latter 'uh' lingered verbally too long, stifling more laughter by his terrible teasers, Logan and Remy.

"Kurt, you okay?" Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder, which comforted him.

"Kurt is here to pursue a greater future for mutants and humans alike. That's something all the X-Men fight for and do not put down. Wouldn't you agree Logan? Mr. LeBeau?"

Xavier quickly winked at Kurt awaiting either of the two men to answer.

"Well, of course Chuck." Logan said simply. "Kurt's a stand out guy, ya know. In a crowd, heck pretty much anywhere. Still, I don't know much about him. I'm sure in our pursuit as teammates for a 'greater future', we'll get to know each other much better. You up for that, Kurt?"

Kurt answered nervously. "Of course, mein freund."

How much could Kurt stomach? Ororo stood up for him. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you know much more about Kurt than any of us here, Logan." She said it just soft enough just for the adults to hear. Jean, Scott, Remy and even Xavier laughed.

"I don't know what you mean 'Ro." Logan diverted his sight from Ororo. "All of sudden I ain't so hungry. Excuse me, professor."

"Can't take what you dish out, Logan?" Ororo challenged the mighty Wolverine.

"Another time, another place, darlin."

_He called her darling_. _Are they together?_ Kurt wondered if he could muster up the courage to ask Ororo. _Probably not, feigling_[1]_. _

Xavier turned serious glancing at Kurt, knowing the significance of such words from Mystique. In his spare time, he would research Kurt's genealogy. Until Xavier was certain, he would do everything in his power to help Kurt create new opportunities for himself at the institute.

"It has been an interesting dinner tonight." Xavier quickly cast his gaze over to Rogue, and she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sure Mr. Wagner would like to retire to his room."

"Oh, ja. I vould. Danke for the dinner Mr. LeBeau."

"What you say, you want donkey for the next dinner. I'm not sure if I can do that. You have a good old evening there, Nightcrawler. Don't let the earthworms bite, ya hear?" Getting in his last pun of the day, the immature Remy LeBeau grabbed leftovers to put away in the kitchen. Most of the students except Rogue assisted him.

Scott, Jean and Xavier bid their good nights to the trio. Ororo got behind Kurt about depart to his room when Rogue stopped them.

"Hi, Mr. Wagner. I want to introduce myself properly. My real name is Marie, you can call me Rogue."

Ororo was about to say something when Rogue put a gloved hand out to him. Kurt surprised her by placing his left hand slowly in hers. Admittedly, Ororo was a little jealous by their interaction.

"As I told Ms. Munroe, you can call me Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, welcome to the mansion. Don't get in a twist about Logan or Remy. They are just both tryin' to be the dominant male. If they mess with ya, tell me and I'll straighten them out."

Kurt smiled after she left. Now he had another ally in the house.

"Is Marie-I mean Rogue, super strong?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you had an interest in her." Ororo replied, sounding envious. "Rogue's manifestation of super-strength is like hot and cold for her. It stems from her incapability of physical contact, hence the gloves. She might even be able to fly. I have been working with her because it requires constant practice."

Kurt's eyes bulged. "You can fly?"

Ororo was flattered, not surprised. "I get that all the time. My power is weather manipulation. Rain, snow, lightning, you know the works and the energy of weather. I am connected to it. There are huge surges of electricity in my brain that normal human being could not handle."

That overwhelmed Kurt, evident in his speech. "That's sounds like I huge responsibility, ja?"

She saw his point. "Of course. It's more like a privilege, yes? My power is used only out of necessity. I respect Mother Nature to regulate and protect the balance of life, therefore I must not intervene."

Kurt found himself forgetting the tense moments of the dinner, just as he forgot his crappy day when he first saw her at Joey's Pizzeria. In the pit of his bruised ribs, he experienced what could be butterflies, his heart pounded faster, and light spots of sweat formed on the back of his neck. Was he falling for her?

_Nein, she belongs to Logan. I must stop._

Ororo noticed Kurt daydreaming. _He must be thinking of Rogue. Just my luck! Kurt is too old for her, or is he? Oh Goddess, why am I acting like this?_

"You must be tired, Kurt. Let's get you to your room."

* * *

"So, I will leave you to rest, Kurt. Good night." Ororo went for the door.

Kurt stopped her. "Ororo…" He paused then coughed to rid of the nervous bugs in his throat. "You said that you could give me a tour of the grounds. Can it be tomorrow?"

_Vhy am I so nervous? No one should be this anxious. Mein Gott, I hope I don't turn purple._

"I am not sure. My schedule is a full day of classes, tutoring my students and grading papers. Plus the girls are having a slumber party tomorrow and I will be chaperoning."

"Oh, I vish not to intrude on the functions. You must do vhat is required, ja?"

Kurt wished she would just say yes. He would do anything, do a miracle stretch for his ribs to heal faster, or pop a sprained hand muscle back in to place. That sounded a little far-fetched.

"You know what Kurt, I think I can on the day after the slumber party. The student's final exams are more than a few weeks away, and I haven't given a tour in a long while. I could test my skills with you. How about it on Saturday?"

_I hope you test me in other ways too. Oh my Gott! Just say yes_, _blöd _[2].

"Ja. Sounds fine. Danke _liebling_." _Oh shit, I just said that out loud._ _She knows German._ Kurt cringed.

"What does that mean?" Ororo asked, amused by his behavior.

_Vhat kind of excuse vord can I give her? Think Kurt, think!_

He said the first thing that entered his mind. "Just another vay to say, um, sister."

"Oh." Ororo said disappointingly. Kurt didn't catch on. "Good night again Kurt."

Once she was clear of the door, Kurt caused more injury to his tightly wrapped hand hitting himself upside the head.

"Sister. Who says sister, you idiot?" Kurt hissed discreetly.

Outside his room, Ororo laid her forehead against her door. Her prediction had to be accurate. Kurt had no interest in her what so ever. He just called her _sister_ of all things. She'd only known the guy for an extremely short period of time, and her heels needed to stay on the ground not in the clouds, especially since the Forge drama.

_Goddess please help me_. A single tear formed when as she went into her room.

* * *

"I tried to get my son, but with Xavier there he could control both Victor and me."

Mystique explained.

"You said you would attain your son Mystique with no problems at all. However, I do recall telling you to keep an eye for the X-Men, as they help any mutant. I would expect a someone of your caliber to have learned that from the countless times they have challenged us." Magneto said with indifference to her situation.

Mystique stared at him, focusing on the unattached metal pendulum going back and forth. "I have to go after him again. The X-Men will only poison his head, if they haven't already. He must be with his mot-I mean the Brotherhood."

"Listen to yourself. You are too emotional, and this surrenders your judgement. You must see him as another mutant, nothing more." Magneto said in typical fashion, no emotion in his words.

"He is my child, Eric." Mystique looked into his eyes. "I must care for him."

"It does not matter. If your son joins the X-Men, then he is my enemy, regardless of your familial recognition of him."

Nearly two decades Mystique had spent her time by Magneto's side. She glared at him like she could rip his throat out, and he sensed her immense anger.

"Calm yourself, Raven!" Magneto shouted loudly, the metal pendulum's tempo increased dramatically.

Part of her inner blue core knew she infuriated him because he rarely called her by her human slave name.

"Don't punish me just because you don't have a relationship with your own children Eric." Mystique stomped out of Magneto's office.

_I will not give up on you Kurt._

Once again, I want to say thanks for the reviews! You guys! More of Kurt/Ororocoming soon, maybe some Danger Room action? Who knows! Keep rockin!

jhessyemon :)


	7. Learn from Risk

**Learn from Risk**

"I seriously thought Mr. Wagner was Na'vi or something when I first saw him. But like, he's even hotter than Jake Sully, like seriously." Kitty said twirling her pigtails.

"He's not Na'vi, Kitty. This sure ain't Avatar." Rogue replied rolling her eyes.

"I mean like come on you guys. He's blue, has a tail, and the fang-like teeth."

"He just must have cut out his Tsahaylu hair piece." Jubilee added jokingly.

"Jubilee, what's an Tah-sway-loo?" Rayne, a young girl at the slumber party asked.

"Oh, Rayne, it's uh, well Tsahaylu just describes how someone goes to the bathroom." Jubilee replied amusing herself from the bemused expression on Rayne's face.

"Wait, I thought it was the bond between the Na'vi people and their environment. But then it's like serious when Na'vi do Tsahaylu to each other." Kitty said, proud of herself because she was right.

_How did The Hurt Locker win best picture over Avatar anyway? Like seriously?_

Coming out of her preoccupation, Kitty found herself being stared at by Rogue, Jubilee, and Rayne vacantly.

"That's nasty. I don't want to see that." Rayne said, leaving the conversation.

"Great job, Kitty. Now the kids are gonna think the Na'vi crap on each other." Jubilee spoke at Kitty who appeared really embarrassed.

Rogue tried to cover her laugh, but failed. "Don't worry about it Kitty. Ah'm pretty sure the kids have overheard worse things coming from Logan or Remy."

"Is that like supposed to make me feel better? I just compared Mr. Wagner hotter than Jake Sully to taking craps on the people he loves. Oh my like God." Kitty smacked herself on the forehead.

While Kitty dwelled in her self-pity, Jubilee quickly remembered Rogue's interest in Kurt at dinner. "Well speaking of Mr. Wagner, I wonder if you want to do the actual special Tsahaylu with him, Rogue?"

That caught Rogue off guard and made Kitty jealous.

"No, I don't want to do that. I just-I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?" Kitty asked as if Kurt was her man.

"I'm not attracted to him that way. It's more like, at first glance, we knew each other some time ago."

Now it was Rogue's turn to receive an awkward stare.

"I think you would remember someone like Mr. Wagner, chica." Jubilee said.

"True. Maybe, it just a dumb struck of thought." Rogue shrugged curious to find out more about Kurt Wagner.

* * *

_Later the next morning…_

Xavier was deep in thought as he examined Kurt's file. Cerebro never made a mistake in mutant affairs, except when Stryker decided to ward off all mutants at Alkali Lake. That's an exception. He pulled up the file on Cerebro's database and the blood test Jean conducted on Kurt. He put the vial in the computer slot for analysis of Kurt's blood type match to that of Mystique's. Xavier put his hands together, his fingers lightly tapping his lips, patiently waiting for the results.

_Outside Cerebro_

"And Kurt, this is Cerebro. Right now the Professor is using it. He built it with a former associate and friend Eric Lensherr. A man you have heard of as Magneto."

"Can I go inside?" Kurt asked appealed by the humming acoustics of Cerebro.

"Only with Xavier's consent. It's the one place he requires solitude."

Kurt nodded. "Vhat does he do vith it?"

"He uses his telepathic ability to search for mutants worldwide. That's how we found you." Ororo said proudly.

_More like I'm glad we found you._

"Although that is Cerebro's primary function," Ororo added, "it can also find specific information about mutants such as their abilities, medical and even familial history if necessary."

"Sort of like a mutant database, ja?"

"Precisely."

Cerebro's multipurpose functions alarmed Kurt. _Vill he find out about Stefan?_

"Kurt, that's pretty much the end of the tour. I hoped you enjoyed it."

Kurt came back to reality. "Ja, Ororo. Danke, I did."

Ororo got behind him to push, but Kurt signaled he was capable of moving himself.

"My hand is healing nicely. Thanks to Dr. Grey." Kurt wanted to make conversation to learn more about Ororo. "So you fly that jet?"

"Ja, I do." Ororo replied, garnering a smirk from Kurt, only increasing his interest in her.

"You're not scared?" He asked as they started towards the elevator.

"Of course, yes, when I first started. But the repetition has helped me curb any anxiety I feel when I pilot the jet."

"Oh." He remarked. "I don't think I could do it. Too much risk, ja?"

"Risk is necessary, Kurt. It's what tests our strengths in the face of fear because it's when we feel the most vulnerable, I suppose. Of course, people are such certainty beings; it frightens them embrace risky behavior due to its unknown nature. I revel in testing my limitations because I am a better mutant for it. Plus, I am not afraid to learn more about myself." Ororo openly admitted.

Kurt recognized how she referred to people as 'them' not 'us'. He decided not to bother with asking about that just yet. How could he further their discussion of risk and fear?

"Vhat are you afraid of liebe?" Kurt pressed on unaware he called her to what he considered the forbidden word.

_He called me sister again. _Ororo thought the question was a bit forward for two seconds then replied. "Closed in spaces and losing control of my emotions."

"You are vhat is it called, uh, claustrophobic."

"Yes."

Kurt sighed hastily. "You should not fear Santa Claus, Ororo. He is a rather nice man who gives presents to the vorld."

She giggled at Kurt's sarcasm. "What about you, Kurt?"

They stopped in front of the elevator and Kurt took a moment to answer.

"Losing my family." He said silently enough for Ororo to hear him.

"I know how you feel." Her hand patted his shoulder affectionately.

The elevator doors opened with Kurt's two favorite people, Logan and Remy, exiting.

"Hey there, you two." Logan said smugly. "We interruptin anything?" He winked at Ororo.

"No Logan. I just gave Kurt a tour." Ororo said, her tone less than enthusiastic from their presence.

"Ah, Remy see. It's a personal tour by the mansion's own weather witch, Stormy."

"Don't call me that, Remy!" The weather witch was fed up with their constant nagging. Her annoyance apparent when her eyes transformed to the milky-white opaque form dazzling Kurt.

"Okay, Okay. No need to get your weather panties in a twist, chere. Pretty sure Mr. Wagner here would like to get you out of them anyways." Remy just added fuel to the fire.

Remy seemed satisfied to know he got to her. When thunder rumbled in the sky, he excused himself and rounded the corner to the Danger Room.

"Oh shit. I forgot we all had a session today too." Logan stated, knowing his adamantium skeleton would be zapped if he stayed.

Ororo calmed down the second Logan took off, her eyes were blue again. She looked over to Kurt, his yellow eyes open wide.

"I forgot to mention that when I control the weather, my eyes do turn a different color."

"Oh." That's all Kurt could muster from what he just witnessed.

Ororo came up with a great idea. _Danger Room session and it's teams today. This could be classic._

"Kurt I forgot now that you a member of the X-Men, you should see how we train. How about it?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be." _Remy and Logan better watch out. The weather bitch cometh._

* * *

Xavier stared at Cerebro's monitor. Before him were the results of the blood maternity test. The computer voiced the results.

"The analysis of blood samples for Kurt Wagner to the mutant Mystique also known as Raven Darkholme is a one hundred percent match, professor."

Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair. Now Mystique's unintentional telepathic message was confirmed.

_How will I tell Kurt?_

* * *

Oh snap! Like we didn't know that Mystique is his mother anyways. Thanks for the reviews of course! Logan and Remy, you reap what you sow. Now they have an omega level mutant on their asses. Danger Room training session is coming up! There will be more on Kurt's intrapersonal issues, don't think I have forgotten the fuzzy man's turmoil! Until next time!

jhessyemon :)


	8. The Weather Bitch Cometh

**The Weaterh Bitch Cometh**

Kurt settled himself in the control area of the Danger Room. He looked from one side to the next, amazed by all the controls in front of him. It was like being a young kid in a toy or candy store, _vhat does this button do_?! Kitty monitored the computer system and stared at him oddly. He focused his attention through the double pane windows below where all his prospective teammates were stretching their limbs for their training. All of them were suited in black leather uniforms, outfitted with black gloves.

Kurt could give a hoot about Logan or Remy conversing with one another as they warmed up. His eyes moved over to Ororo, her ensemble accessorized with cape. Boy, did she look pissed. Kurt had the same sentiment towards the two because of their constant put downs. He could take that, but the way Ororo appeared intimidated Kurt. It did boil his blood that they teased Ororo with such ill chivalrous statements; not that he wouldn't mind seeing Ororo in her underwear.

_Stop with such lewd thoughts._ "Dummkopf!" Kurt stated aloud, Kitty arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Um, like no problem, Mr. Wagner." Kitty replied from her seat. "My name's Kitty Pryde."

Kitty batted her eyes playfully at Kurt. _Does she have dust in her eyes? _"Um-that's a nice name. You vould be called Katzen in German."

Kitty actually blushed, her crush just increasing for the hotter than Jake Sully. "Oh, like wow. That sounds so cool."

_Below in the Danger Room training area…_

[Hey Jean, You up for some fun?] Ororo asked telepathically.

[What do you have in mind?] Jean asked, her mental interest sparked by Ororo's devious tone.

[Remy and Logan's egos need to be taken down a notch. You in?]

[Oh yeah! I'm so glad you asked. They've been so annoying since Kurt arrived. What do you have in mind?]

Logan could smell the deception in the air and nasal source led to Ororo.

_Oh just look at her. Like she can fool me._ Logan postulated that deep under that weather witch skin of hers was rage needing to be vented. Her cunning smile didn't deter him either. If she wanted to bring on the tough storms (no pun intended), the Wolverine is always prepared.

"Hey Cajun, watch your back. Looks like 'Ro wants revenge." Logan mumbled to Remy.

"Gambit's game. We ain't had too much action 'round here lately. Well you have mon ami with Mr. Nightcrawler durin' the rescue." Logan glared at Remy, the cajun grinned. "I just glad that I ain't got no metal on my bones."

Logan rolled his eyes to pay attention to the rest of his teammates.

[We're in!] Rogue and Cyclops replied to Jean.

[Okay, Ororo, the plan is a go.] Jean smirked, anxious to begin the simulation.

"Alright gather round!" Cyclops announced. "The teams for today are void. It's nice to mix it up and that's why it will be guys vs. girls today."

Logan hoped that Cyclops wasn't in on this. He would lose such much respect for disregarding the man code to watch each other's backs. His instincts just told him to go along with the program. "Alright One Eye. Sounds good. What's the simulation today?"

"Fortress."

"Whoa, are you sure Cyclops? Rogue has never tried that simulation. She could get hurt." Logan remarked going in to protective father mode.

"What Wolverine? You don't think I'm capable of takin' on you, Cyclops, and Gambit?" Rogue challenged, defense discernible in her speech.

"I never said that Rogue. It's just-"

"I know what it is, you're scared of being beat by us girls. We'll see about that. I'm ready Cyclops." Rogue said, her eyes still set on Logan.

"Alright, Shadowcat, start the simulation."

Kitty nodded and started the Fortress program. "Once the Fortress simulation is like initiated, the men will defend their base, the same for the women. It's sort of like a red rover and capture the flag hybrid. Name of the game is like to destroy the fortress of the opposing team. The players are out of the game when the X on their belts is deactivated. It's like such great fun. Watch." Kitty explained to Kurt, his eyes widening when the silver backdrop of the Danger Room transformed to an outside cloudy day on a green field, almost half the size of a soccer field.

_Vhoa! How does that happen?_ Kurt observed and waited for the launch of the official session..

The computer signaled Jean and Cyclops as the first participants. Both of them came up to the midline separating the teams.

"Good luck, love. Your good deed is not forgotten." Jean said provided with a sultry facial expression.

"My pleasure." Cyclops replied, knowing the reward he'd receive after the session.

A bell signaled the match into full swing. Cyclops and Jean ran opposite each other.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, Jeannie's comin over." Wolverine said, his ego typically boastful.

Jean smiled. _These boys have no idea what's comin their way. _"Yep to destroy your base." She replied playfully.

She ran towards them and lifted her hands, both men propelled mid-air.

"Come on Jeannie. You're supposed to knock me off my feet, not float me in the air." Wolverine waved a finger at her. Jean carefully controlled their aerial positions and moved them to a short distance to the side. Before they landed on the ground, she took off in a light jog to the fortress.

Remy grabbed his extension pole from the inside pocket of his trench coat.

"Jeannie don' made this easy for us Wolverine." Gambit spun the pole rapidly analogous to helicopter blades, catapulting himself into the air. In the back of Gambit's mind, he wonder if he did the same thing 20 years ago (maybe in some lame part of an X-Men Origins: Wolverine film), but that thought quickly faded. He landed in Jean's path, spun the extension pole, nudging it against Jean's X-Belt.

"Sorry chere. Game over for you now." Gambit beamed presumptuous of the game ahead.

"Oh, I'd much rather watch." Jean gleefully made her way to a deactivation holding cell. Gambit pondered why she was happy to lose. _Wolverine is right. Somethin is awry here._

Behind Gambit, Wolverine yelled. "Cyclops what the hell are you doing!"

Wolverine caught the glimpse of Cyclops purposefully tripping himself so Rogue could tag him out.

Rogue spoke only for Cyclops to heat. "Thanks, Scott."

"No problem, Rogue. Might get a little stick from the guys, but it will be worth it." Cyclops directed his attention to Wolverine and shouted. "I'm so sorry guys. Usually, I am on my A Game. Just too clumsy this morning." Cyclops strode to Jean in the holding cell, suppressing his laughter.

Rogue looked to Storm, non-communicatively asked her mentor's permission for a go at their opponents. Storm approved waving her head in their opponents' direction.

"I'll do ya proud Storm." Rogue saluted her teacher.

Wolverine saw Rogue coming across the field. "Hey Gambit, you go on and take care of Ororo. I got Rogue."

"You sure, mon ami? You know how strong she's gettin?" Remy questioned cautiously.

"I'm like a father to Rogue. She won't hurt me."

Gambit complied and started for the midline. "Hey chere. Gambit knows what your team's up to. He here to shut it down."

Rogue rolled her eyes as the bell signaled the start of their game.

Gambit ran full speed towards Storm, her face as serene as a light wind as he approached. That calmness ceased when Storms' eyes glazed over and Gambit went straight for one of his cards. The air around the card ignited and crackled as he charged it.

"Hey Stormy dis for your weather panties!" Gambit shouted and cast the card toward her position. Storm summoned a powerful wind gust dousing the card's flame and several more after Gambit flung them at her.

"_Merde_[1]!" Gambit bellowed, accessing his extension pole yet again, pushing it in to the ground landing about ten feet in front of Ororo.

"Gambit gon git ya Stormy. Watch out for his pole. It's long and sturdy!"

Gambit spoke candidly.

Storm rolled her white eyes, beyond livid with Gambit's antics. _I am so tired of you._

Simultaneously, on the other side…

"Rogue come on now. I ain't gonna fight ya."

"Well, Logan, you might as well let me pass ya then sugah." Rogue remarked, persistent to destroy the fortress. Wolverine stopped her, gripping her arm.

"I also am not gonna relinquish my base, kid. You know better than that." He said proudly, masculinity contained in each word of his statement.

"Well Wolvie, I ain't a kid no more." Rogue relayed. She surprised him when she used a free hand to lift Wolverine by the collar of his uniform a few feet above her. Rogue tossed him a long distance.

Wolverine hit the ground disoriented from the impact. Virtual Danger Room dirt clung to his face, his pride dwindling. Rogue smugly waved at him.

* * *

_I am so tired of you._

Remy aimed the pole at Storm's midsection but she reacted very quickly, sending a bolt of lightening at the middle of Gambit's pole. It severed in half.

Gambit was devastated. "You don' broke Gambit's stick."

"Nope not yet." Storm smirked, as he swung fragment of the pole to at her. Kurt nearly jumped out of his chair as she dipped, dived and dodged each one of Gambit's advances at her. He whirled the pole right past her and Storm positioned herself to the side, clobbering him in the back of his neck. Gambit became frustrated with the weather witch and it showed. His attacks were not accurate at all. One movement Storm barely avoided, but she came into perfect position to use her knee to Gambit's manly weakness. Storm used all the strength in her leg to gain the right amount of force.

Above in the control area, Kitty stood up and Kurt chimed in also to the hilarious moment occurring before them. Gambit pelted out a high pitched noised resembling someone crying in pain on helium. Jean and Cyclops roared in laughter.

Rogue content to see the plan had fared well threw a powerful fist into the fortress, knocking down its foundation. Soon, the program deactivated and the computer voice announced, "Victors are Storm, Rogue and Jean Grey." Gambit was still rolling on the floor moaning as Storm, now in her normal state, strolled over to Wolverine who seemed shocked by the current situation.

"So you happy now, Ro?" He sat up. "Bet your blue boyfriend is impressed with his weather witch now." Logan grunted and Ororo crossed her arms.

She found it unbelievable that even after such a defeat-more like embarassment- Logan could still dispel trash talking to insert his blatant ego.

_Enough of this. _"I think you mean weather bitch, Logan." Storm said vehemently, walking away from Wolverine, and struck his adamantium skeleton with a couple bolts of lightening.

Kurt once again was dumbfounded. No, that wasn't the word to describe his perspective right now. He'd just witnessed a room changed into a outside area, Rogue lift Logan, Ororo kick Gambit of his own family jewels, and also she fried Logan with lightening! If that's not enough for one morning, Kurt couldn't fathom what could be. His eyes met Ororo's and she winked at him.

Behind him, Kurt heard the double doors open. Xavier entered.

"Hello Kurt, Kitty. How are you both?"

"Like pretty good professor. The Danger Room session just like finished." Kitty replied courteously.

"Ah and I see Wolverine and Gambit had a thorough session." Xavier looked down to see Gambit getting up sluggishly and Wolverine with steam coming from his skin. Although it was crude, Xavier laughed a bit, knowing the two would be fine with a few hours of isolation. He would have to lecture to his X-Men later about her Danger Room charade.

'Yeah they totally got pulverized by Rogue and Storm." Kitty blurted.

Kurt agreed. "Vell at least they got practice, ja?" _On how not to be such arschlöchers_[2]_._

* * *

Okay, that was so much fun to write! I actually storyboarded the Danger Room scene. Let me know what you think. And once again the reviews have been great! WOO 15 reviews, I am a fortunate person just to receive one. I appreciate them from the bottom of my fanfictiony heart! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again let me know if you did not, constructively of course. Thanks again!

jhessyemon :)

[1]-_Merde-_Shit in French

[2]-_ arschlöchers_-asshole in German


	9. Realizations

**Realizations**

"Victor, you think Xavier will tell Kurt?" Mystique asked as she paced back and forth.

Victor sat on staircase, his head going side to side at Mystique's pacing. He remained silent as Mystique stopped her tracks.

"Victor?"

He rolled his eyes slightly hopeful that Mystique wouldn't see. She did.

"How do you know Xavier really heard you?"

Mystique gave him the are-you-fuckin-serious look.

"He's one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth. I've had a very emotional response to seeing Kurt. And now things are even worse because he's not here and Magneto has not supported me one bit."

"Raven. Don't go all emo on me." Sabertooth lifted his hands in protest. "It was not a well formed plan in the first place. You know Eric trusted you to get YOUR SON. Eric does have it right. You're too emotional."

Mystique couldn't believe her ears. "Now you, Victor. I expected more." She huffed angrily. "You'll agree with me when we sleep together, and turn on me because you've enjoyed your fill. Fuck you!" Mystique shouted.

"You already have." Sabertooth commented and started up the stairs.

Mystique could handle Magneto's lack of enthusiasm from Kurt joining the Brotherhood. She felt betrayed by Sabertooth.

_Like always, Mystique. You have to do everything on you own. _Mystique craned her hand to the ceiling and began formulating a plan to see Kurt.

* * *

_A few days later…_

The very gossipy event of the Danger Room spread like a wildfire throughout the mansion. Still life progressed on. Gambit had to ice his long, sturdy and now very bruised stick and Wolverine kept out of sight to nurse his lightening struck pride. Kurt's hand injury was healing quicker than Jean could have ever anticipated as she examined the injury.

"Well, Kurt this is lookin good. We can take the brace off. Congratulations, you've graduated to an Ace Bandage Wrap."

Kurt deciphered no significance in that. _Vhat's an Ace Bandage?_ However he didn't like being in a wheelchair anymore. "I think my ribs are better too, Dr. Grey, ja?"

Jean put up an X-Ray she took of him earlier in the medical session. "Your ribs will take a bit longer. Let me see you walk."

"Teleporting?" Kurt said as if it were a request.

"Let's not be too forward, Kurt."

Kurt pouted. He missed _BAMF_! That was the allure of the Incredible Nightcrawler! He slid down from the medbay examining table carefully without Jean's assistance. His tail kept him balanced as he paced in front of her. Not one movement swayed by the fuzzy man.

"You've surpassed my expectations for a cane or walker. Just take it easy and rewrap your ribs after you bathe."

"Vhat about _BAMF_?" Kurt fang-like teeth gleamed asking again this time with a pleading smile.

Jean hoped she wasn't premature on her decision and gave in. "Teleport to the end of the room and back. The stipulations are no wincing and you must land on your feet."

"Mein doctor, your vish in mein command." Kurt bowed momentarily forgetting his abdominal pain and almost winced. He laughed awkwardly to quell the pain and stood up envisioning the other end of the room in his conscious. _BAMF!_

Kurt made it to the other side, only to reappear experiencing vertigo. When his two pronged toes touched the medbay surface, he started to tumble to the floor. Suddenly, he was fortunate that Jean Grey was telekinetic. Kurt looked up from his leaning acute angle to see the redheaded woman he'd first seen in the pizza parlor.

"I would wait, Kurt." She had a hint of sarcasm and returned Kurt to an upright position.

"Ja, I vas at a place called vertigo."

"U2?"

"Ja, great band." Kurt gave her a thumbs up with his healing yet still injured hand. They were becoming fast friends. Rogue entered the medbay, smiling broadly.

"Good afternoon." Kurt and Jean waved to her.

"Ro sent you down here, correct Rogue?" Jean asked knowing the older teenaged mutants (not ninja turtles), required permission for sub-level access.

"Yeah, yeah. She's teaching World Cultures right now to the younger students. She said I should assist Kurt since you have your meeting with the Professor." Rogue replied, twirling her white streaked hair.

"Guess, it's all settled then. Take it easy Kurt. And you Rogue, watch your strength." Jean said and left the medbay.

Rogue looked at Kurt in an obscure fashion. He seemed so distant.

"So I see you're fairin' well?" Rogue started the small talk with the obvious.

"Ja."

Rogue nodded, silence surrounded them. "So what's Germany like?" She asked spontaneously.

"There's uh football league called Bundesliga, cold-very cold- vinters and ze Berliner Wall."

"That's all? I mean what's your own perception of the country?" Rogue sat down and Kurt non-hesitantly joined her.

"Besides the circus, I couldn't venture out too far. But I do remember the mountains and the vay the snow covered them so beautifully. It made me feel so insignificant vhen I think about how people say Man is above Nature."

"What about your family?"

"The-the," now he was hesitant. "The circus vas my family, my everything." His mind drifted to Stefan. Rogue noticed his demeanor. So sad.

_What emotional baggage is this guy packin? I hope I have pried too much. _"You okay, Kurt?"

"Just thinking, mein freud."

"Danke for the acknowledgment. I'm humbled to be your friend."

Kurt laughed. "Ja you are. You and Ororo have really helped me to deal vith Remy and Logan."

"They had it comin even before you arrived. Logan's gonna be a pain because he's unapologetic to Ororo. Even with his healin factor, it takes him some time to acquire his equilibrium from such a shock, no jokes intended." Rogue giggled anyway.

Kurt remembered Xavier mentioning that Logan healed faster than a normal human being. "Ororo is very powerful."

That was an understatement. "Oh yeah! She's actually classified as an omega level mutant, of which there is just a handful. Miss Grey fits the criteria too. Professor Xavier, Cyclops and Jean have been the only witnesses of her in such a state. At full capacity, Miss Munroe has the ability to cause the biblical Great Flood across the entire Northeastern Seaboard."

Kurt's eyes raged out of their sockets. "Vow! That's scary." He paused, letting his imagination process Rogue's information of his goddess. "You vere very impressive in Danger Room too."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Wish I could have flown. That would have made Logan's priceless face even more enjoyable."

Kurt noticed the hint cockiness in her voice. "Vatch yourself, Rogue. Logan and Remy just made the mistake of being too confident, ja? And vhat happened to them?"

"Ja, you've got a point there." Rogue admitted. "You're soundin' like the big brother I never had."

She stuck her tongue out playfully. Kurt just loved her spunk.

* * *

"Professor, Kurt is doing well in his injury recovery. His teleportation abilities are still hindered. Nonetheless, I'm impressed by his healing. It must be an aspect of his physiology."

"Good Jean." Xavier sighed heavily rubbing his chin.

"What's wrong, professor?" Jean sensed his anxiety.

"I've learned a good deal information about Kurt." Xavier rubbed his chin.

"What exactly?"

Xavier was reluctant to answer. "Pardon my secrecy Jean. But I must inform Kurt primarily. I just don't know how he'll react."

Jean gazed intensely at Xavier. "It's really that heavy?" He nodded.

"Professor, just tell him. The truth hurts and yet it sets you free, does it not?" Jean glanced at her watch. "Have to be off to class."

_When the student becomes the teacher._ Xavier smiled to himself.

"I heard that thought." Jean quipped and they both shared moment's amusement.

* * *

_Joey Ioni's Pizza Parlor-Westchester, NY_

A 40ish blue-eyed, blond woman sat in the parking lot checking her makeup in the mirror. It was her intent to make a lasting impression on the owner. Although, she wasn't searching for a job. Her eyes flashed a familiar yellow, the woman smiled to herself.

Magneto and Sabertooth had tried Mystique's patience. She'd received a pack of BS from her so called "brotherhood mutants." If they wouldn't help her with Kurt, her rogue nature would have to do. Rogue. That's someone Mystique wanted approach ever since the Liberty Island incident. First she had to get close to her children without the X-Men's knowledge.

"If Wolverine wasn't there, I could just morph my way in." Mystique conjured it would be more challenging to walk amongst the X-Men since she planted the poison in Cerebro also.

Mystique walked into the restaurant receiving immediate attention from the married Joey Ioni. She smiled at him, and made her way to the front counter.

"What can I do for you beautiful lady?"

"Just checkin out the local restaurants, and –uh this one seems the most appealing." She arched her eyes flirtatiously at Joey. He gave her hourglass body shape a full sweep.

"I'm not sure if my place holds a candle to you miss."

"Oh, you and I will just have to see about that, huh?"

* * *

Uh oh! Is Joey in trouble? What's Mystique got planned? I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews! I will attempt to post the following chapter today or tomorrow! The plots really starting to heat up and it's so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! Kuroro is comin in the next chapter and that's a guarantee, not a promise! WOOO!

jhessyemon :)


	10. Us Not Them

**Us Not Them**

"Vhat do you mean you don't like Errol Flynn!" Kurt exclaimed flabbergasted. "He vas the greatest Robin Hood. Let's not forget swashbuckler pirate either, ja?"

Rogue halted in her tracks, her jaw unhinged. "He was too dapper, chip cheerio kind of Robin Hood. I want the crude, blood thirsty Robin Hood of Loxly like Russell Crowe will be in the new one."

Kurt couldn't believe his blue ears. "Flynn is in. He vas the classic case of chivalrous Robin Hood, not cut throat. The Crowe man is just a gladiator, not made for Robin Hood."

"Ha! You haven't even seen the film yet." Rogue challenged, playfully though.

"Neither have you." They both giggled at their competitive immaturity of Robin Hood. They walked down the main classroom hallway, until Kurt heard HER AGAIN.

Rogue was sure correct about the class filled with younger X-Kids. Most of them were attentive in class, a few asleep, as they watched Ororo teach them about Gypsy culture. He knew a few things about the gypsies. The holistic perspective of life, the extravagant parties the gypsies used throw after a circus performance once a week. They were the few Kurt could proud to trust completely. Granted he missed them, the residual thoughts of Stefan and him drinking merrily crept in his mind causing Kurt to feel depressed.

His eyes drifted over to Ororo disregarding the hurtful memories. He hoped he could add Ororo to such company of trust like the gypsies and the entire circus family except Arnos Jardine, whose role encompassed deceitful profiteering. Rogue looked over at Kurt, his eyes intensely focused on her teacher.

_He's got a crush on Ororo. That's so sweet. Time to play matchmaker, Rogue. Yeah to forget about your crappy relationship with Bobby. More like relationshit._

The bell rang, snapping Rogue out of her thoughts. Ororo's students rushed then stalled to get out of the classroom. Kurt's eyes went downcast, knowing he was the source of their anxiety. Ororo watched from inside the room as one of the children, Rayne came up to Kurt and pulled repeatedly his pant leg. Kurt was perplexed by the girl's behavior.

"Ms. Kitty is right, you do look like the Avatar people. Yellow eyes and blue skin. You're sure you not from Pandora?" Rayne inquired.

Rogue giggled a bit. "No, Rayne. He isn't Na'vi. We cleared this up remember?"

"Oh yeah." Rayne put her hands behind like she was embarrassed and quickly replied. "Just don't make Tah-sway-loo on anyone or anywhere okay. There are plenty of restrooms around here."

Rogue covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh. Ororo appeared confused looking to Rogue for some kind of explanation. She mouthed, "I'll explain later," to Ororo. Kurt was blown away by the moment.

_Vhat just happened here?_

Rogue saw the opportunity for Kurt and Ororo to spend some time together. "Oh hey it's recess time for you kids. I don't have class for an hour. You kids want to play dodgeball?"

Dodgeball could improve any situation. Plus it took the kids' attention away from Kurt. "Yeah!" The kids yelled. Rogue flashed Ororo a secretive wink.

_What are you up to? _"That Rogue." Ororo said her thoughts aloud regrettably.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, uh, she's growing up so fast." She replied and Kurt smiled then the deafening silence came. That seemed to follow them around quite abundantly.

"It's simply a beautiful outside today." Ororo tilted her head to toward the den doors leading to the immense backyard

"Ja." _It doesn't hold a candle to you._ "Mein liebe." He said it again.

_Great I'm still his sister._

_Great Dummkopf! _Kurt smiled as they set out on their walk, his hands kneading nervously behind him.

"Part of the lecture vas very interesting. Gypsy culture, ja?

"Ah yes. It's so exciting, no? They know so much about herbal medicine, and Earth's nature cycles. It angers me when people are so ignorant and pervasive about a culture they've never encountered. I've discussed gypsy culture on multiple occasions, with humans when I went to college. They regard their way of life as unorthodox. It unsettles me sometimes." Kurt noticed once again her distinct message of human/mutant duality. It concerned him and his summed up the courage to question her.

"Are you not human also, Ororo?"

"I am a mutant, Kurt, nothing more, nothing less." She expressed staunch in her statement.

"Vell…." Kurt wondered how he could say in constructively, "… you have the activated X-Gene ja? Vith the other human genes, you have just one that sticks out from the rest."

That stopped Ororo in her stride. She immediately turned to face Kurt. "So you're equating me to one of the many humans out there protesting us, the mutants?" She crossed her arms.

Kurt looked around the field for some loophole. He catechized Ororo, and instant karma entered. _Verdammit! Can't teleport! Scheisse!_

"Kurt?"

"Uh, ja." Kurt gulped, hoping to lessen his apprehension.

"The humans out there won't accept us, Kurt. That's why I'm here. To save and educate mutant youth. They are the next generation."

He spotted the contradiction and went with it. "But, liebe, is that Xavier's objective? I recollect that the X-Men fight for a greater future to unify humans and mutants."

"I'm still angry Kurt! You haven't witnessed the constant bombardment of hate that is propelled toward us." Ororo glanced to sky. The wind gust picked up.

Kurt reacted instantly. "Ororo, someone so beautiful should not be so angry [1]. Kurt said it simply, though complexly amazed at his honesty. _I really just said that._

Ororo couldn't believe her ears. _Kurt just called me beautiful. Don't fall too easily Ororo. Remember keep your guard up. _"Well, sometimes, anger can help you survive [1]."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe true. It depends liebe." He took a deep breath, then exhaled. "But faith alvays can."

Ororo stood aghast, attempting to start a response. Nothing came out, just the lightness of her breath. In this moment, something drew her closer to Kurt, an unknown force in the way he voiced his words. It magnetized her. She neared him, her blue orbs never swaying from Kurt's. Why was he having this effect on her? Ororo had the answer. In the few days she spent with him, a definite attraction aroused. Like she had to acquire all the information about him, and it scared the Goddess out of her. And here she was acting on it, grabbing his hand slowly. She placed her other hand on Kurt's face, his eyes shaking at the onset of her touch.

"Kurt, I-"

"Rayne, you can't use your powers!" One of the X-Kids shouted. Kurt and Ororo turned their attention to Rayne in her wolf form chasing after a young blonde boy.

"You better not bite me!" He yelled. "Or consider yourself wet." The boy stood his ground, putting his hands out in front of him. A huge water globule began to form around him.

Ororo's eyes glazed over, a resounding echo of thunder blasted in the distance, as she went to settle the situation. _BAMF! _Kurt teleported frightened by the noise into a tall tree only a few yards from the wolf formed Rayne and water bubble boy incident.

Kurt did the sign of the cross when he glanced, really glanced to the side. He was about fifty feet up on the wide base of tree branch. "Danke Gott." He huffed.

Below Ororo told Rogue to sort out the situation. She complied. "Kurt hold on! I'm coming up to get you!"

"Sehr guht [2]!" Kurt yelled from among the treetops. Then he heard rustling in the branches above him. The wind whipped furiously and Kurt made the by looking down again. Although he could see that it wasn't Ororo causing the fierce gust, he also accounted the fifty-foot high, panoramic view of the mansion's backyard this time.

"Kurt, don't think I'm gone. Soon bruder, I vill see you again." Stefan's resonated through the wind.

"Nein. Not again." Kurt said, grabbing his hair. "Please mein Gott, help me." Tears flowed from his bright yellow orbs, as he felt another flare of wind brush along his back. Kurt trembled, hoping to the almighty that Stefan was not in his presence.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm here to take you down." Ororo summoned the winds to take her cautiously toward him through the onslaught of dense vegetation.

He breathed a little easier knowing it was Ororo. He grabbed the trunk of the tree to balance himself and turned to her. Ororo gasped at him, his eyes were bloodshot.

_He must be afraid of heights. Poor guy._

"Just relax Kurt. You'll be out of this soon."

Kurt shivered as Ororo attempted to make contact with him and pulled away. She was clueless about the situation.

_How the Goddess am I going rectify this? Take your time Ororo._

"Kurt, please talk to me." Ororo asked, having the utmost patience. "What's wrong? Besides being in this tree." She added a little humor to reduce the tension.

His head swayed. "There's no hope for me, Ororo. He vill always be after me. There is no retribution worse than this. I vill not ever know peace."

"Who is _He_?" Ororo asked, her concentration full and aware that Kurt might jump from the tree.

Kurt kept turning his head from side to side. "No mein liebe. You should not be pulled into this. This is the demon I bare for my foolish and horrible sin."

Once again the wind picked up and mysteriously the base of the branch where Kurt stood instantly broke. Injured Kurt Wagner or not his reflexes were still intact. He latched all his appendages to the trunk of tree as he watched what could have been his final fate with the branch. Ororo moved out of the way of the branch's path, then returned to grab Kurt, his back to her chest.

Ororo used more wind updraft to get them gradually back down to the lawn, where Rogue and the children were relieved the situation ended well.

"Rogue. Take the kids inside." Rogue didn't question her teacher's order, but still looked back at Kurt as she entered the mansion.

"What was that up there, Kurt?"

He began to answer then chose to avoid his personal distress. "I'm sorry for making the ordeal worse for you, Ororo. Danke for saving me." His voice was a little hoarse.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I must say this. Kurt, whatever has caused you so much anguish must be relented. You cannot go on living like this. Trust me. I have been in your shoes before and it's so import-"

[Ororo, please come to my office.] Xavier said, his voice a bit pressing.

[Yes, professor.]

"Kurt, I have to talk to the professor. Do you need help to your room?" Ororo asked her eyes filled with concern.

"Nein. I vill be fine Ororo. If you need me I vill be in the den." _I hope you need me like I need you._ Kurt placed a hand over hers on his shoulder and patted her hand delicately.

"Okay." And she was off.

_I can't endanger them. _

* * *

_Ring, Ring…_

"Hello, dis be Xavier's School for the Gifted." Remy answered, carefully sitting down with a cylinder icepack nursing his nether zone.

"Hi, I'm Joey Ioni." Joe replied, his voice scratchy.

"So?"

Joey laughed a bit. "I'm Kurt Wagner's boss from the pizzeria he worked at. Is there anyway I can speak to him?"

"Oh, Le Demon Bleu? I'll check if he's around." _Yeah right. Gambit ain't doin none of that_. Remy saw Kurt actually enter the house and sit down in the den's erect door."Oh darn. I don't see him no where around. Ya want to leave a message?"

"Yes. Please tell him I would like to see him for a chat over a beer hopefully tonight. The sooner, the better because we need to discuss his work situation."

"Alright. Remy gon relay the message." Remy winced at shifted the ice pack again. _Damn Stormy's knee._

"How is he doing with his injuries?" Joe asked concerned.

"How you know about that?"

"The professor notified me."

"He be fine. Just a little down in the blues." Remy laughed a bit. "Remy can tell these things."

"Okay there, Mr. Remy. Thank you for this. Please get the message to Kurt."

"No problem, there, Joey Ioni." Remy hung up the phone. _Gambit might want a free beer. Just have to be around the blue wonder. _ "Aw, what the hell."

* * *

"God he's annoying." Joey said leaning his office chair.

A male employee knocked on the door. "Hey Joey. Word is you're closin the store at 7. That's 2 hours early, sir."

"Danny, it's Friday night and I'm feelin' good. Go on ahead and enjoy your weekend." Joey said cheerfully.

"No complaints from me." Danny dashed off. "Peace, Mr. Ioni."

"Tonight I shall see my son." Joey's voice altered as he turned into Mystique in his office. "Isn't that right, Mr. Ioni?" Mystique devious grin sparkled when she looked down under the desk to the freshly dead Joey Ioni.

* * *

Okay, so I know that the chapter was put up later. I've got my flaws, and they to are flawed also. Hall, I know there was no Ororo in the last chapter, but there's plenty in here. Won't be able to please everyone. I will get the next chapter up ASAP. Will Kurt finally meet his mother or not? And what does Xavier have to discuss with Ororo? We'll see! Until next time!

jhessyemon ;)

[1] Quotes From X2 Jet Scene

[2]_Sehr guht_-Sure good in German


	11. Tip of the Iceberg

**Tip of the Iceberg**

_I can't endanger them. Maybe I should leave? Vell then Magneto vill be after me? Plus, vhat vill Ororo think? She vill probab-"_

"Yo, Bleu!" Remy called from outside the den doors. "You don just received a call. Some Joey Ioni fella.

"Any messages?"

Remy wobbled over to Kurt, an icepack handled to his nethers. "Yeah. He said somethin' bout your job. All the jumbo about catchin up with ya over a beer."

Kurt's day brightened up a bit with such grandeur news. Teleporting up into a fifty-foot tree and being stalked by your dead demon ghost (or whatever the hell it was) of a brother could put quite a damper on one's psyche.

"Vell, I guess I vill be off. Danke Remy."

Gambit held up a free hand. "Don't you need someone to be drivin ya there?"

"I can just vait for Ororo or even Dr. Grey to drive me. I am patient for their meeting to be adjourned."

"Well, that's good dere, Nightcrawler. You don't want to getting a DWD."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, confused to a new parallel by Remy LeBeau.

"Drivin while demon, mon ami." Remy snickered.

Kurt didn't downcast his eyes. Assertive Kurt Wagner beckoned to challenge Remy.  
"Mr. LeBeau, you've been on mein case since I arrived. I've been in the shadows of my thoughts for sometime now. That does not mean I vill take any more of your nonsense." Kurt said it all firmly in one breath.

Remy's stare lingered at Kurt, causing him to feel a little uneasy. _Well Remy did get kicked by Stormy in his nads for actin up. _ "Alright dere Kurt. At least you confront Gambit correct. Remy respect that. And Remy be-" He struggled to surrender his ego.

"Remy be sorry." He stated hurriedly. His eyes switched from side to side to see if anyone heard. Kurt considered the apology to a monumental step for human and mutant kind altogether.

Remy slowly headed for the garage. _Remy wants some free beer. _"Remy gon drive ya. You comin, mon ami?"

Kurt followed after Remy, though somewhere in his gut he knew he should've waited for Ororo.

"The incident caught me completely off guard, Jean. When he teleported into the tree, I-"

"Teleported?" Jean's tone itched of disappointment. "I explicitly informed Kurt not to do so until his ribs healed better. Don't tell me I have to add him to my list of bad patients. Logan, Remy and Rogue already fit the bill."

"Jean, he did it in reaction to the thunder I caused." Jean nodded as Ororo continued to explain. "I flew up to Kurt and then he wouldn't let me near him. He started yelling about HIM." Xavier and Jean exchanged similar baffled glances. "I don't know who this HIM is, but Kurt was absolutely terrified whenever I approached. He also spoke about no peace for a horrible sin. Whether it was committed by Kurt or not escapes me."

Xavier nodded. "Kurt's mind has been an anomaly to me. At least that was my initial feeling when I linked to him in the parlor. So much concentrated distortion is stranded around area of his brain called the hippocampus."

"Uh, basics, professor. I'm no scientist." Ororo stated the obvious.

"I believe that some spiritual entity is attacking Kurt's mind. Staying in Germany must have bared an excess of mental distress on him. Leaving was probably one of the best ideas. He's protecting himself, his friends and family."

Jean shifted in her seat next to Ororo. "I agree you have a valid hypothesis professor. I conducted another neural scan on Kurt just this morning." Jean pulled out a black print and put it under the white incandescent light to the left of Xavier's desk.

Xavier rubbed his chin and Ororo caught his action and became instantly worried.

"Kurt doesn't have a tumor or anything of that sort?" Here eyes flashed between them both.

"No, Ororo." Jean replied and used a hand to make a circular motion around a very concentrated white spot of Kurt's midbrain. "There's a lot of activity going around what the professor referred at the hippocampus. This is where emotions and memories are believed to be generated. A very sensitive area of the hippocampus is the amygdala. Its function is to reduce reaction to stress, positive or negative. Kurt's scan here displays extremely high levels of cortisol, a stress hormone. His amygdala is hyperactive."

"So Kurt's very stressed?" Ororo questioned. "Won't meditation help? I could teach him."

"It's a possibility Ororo, but I cannot affirm any guarantees."

With such news Ororo sighed. _I've just got to help him._

The Jaguar's tires screeched almost throwing Kurt into teleportation. Twice in one day against the doctor's orders might be a detriment. Kurt turned his head slightly to Remy, who gave the blue mutant a ceremonial thumbs up."

"It's like what Ace Ventura says 'Like a glove!' Remy can love a woman with or without one, if ya catch my drift." Remy nodded repeatedly.

_Ja, I catch your drift of lunacy._ Kurt rolled his eyes.

_He doesn't know Remy is an empath. Remy let it slide this time. _Remy smiled.

Fortunately for the duo, the evening's shadows emerged, reducing their need for caution to Kurt's looks.

Remy craned his head to see if anyone was around for sure. "Looks like the coast is clear, mon ami."

They entered the unlocked parlor door despite the WE ARE CLOSED sign. The parlor had an ominous vibe as they walked up to the counter. "Joey!" Kurt called and waited for a response.

"Joey!" He called again. "Vhere are you mein freund?"

"What's unique about Kurt's case is the cortisol levels are concentrated only around the amygdala. The conventional passage for cortisol is throughout the anatomy of the brain, irregardless if you are a mutant or human."

Ororo's mind triggered back to the us not them conversation she had with Kurt. Her heart warmed. "So what can such levels of cortisol lead to Jean?" Ororo asked her own brain charging with cortisol from the news she received about Kurt.

"Issues with the adrenal gland most likely. However this could effect his entire endocrine system the most. He's on the verge on a severe nervous breakdown. One that could put him a vegetative state if it continues as such a rate."

"Could a traumatic event set this off? Maybe this spiritual entity the professor speaks of had a interaction with Kurt back in Germany?"

"Very insightful Ororo. We need the source though." Xavier closed his eyes to contact Kurt.

[Kurt?] Xavier attempted again, focusing harder. [Kurt. I need to come to my office.]

Still no answer.

"He's no longer on the premises." Xavier said very concerned. _I should have been able to sense him leaving._

"What!" She exclaimed. "No he said he would be in the den. I'll check." Ororo bolted from the office without a care of Xavier and Jean's reaction to her outburst.

_She is really into him professor._

"Now is not a time for this Jean. I must go to Cerebro."

_In the den…_

"Kurt!" Ororo yelled going through the den corridor to find Logan watching TV.

"You better not try to fry me again." Logan

"Damnit Logan, it's not all about you. Kurt's not on school grounds. Did he tell you where he went?"

"Hey I ain't the demon's keeper. But it you apologize, I will tell you."

Thunder ruptured outside. Even the mighty Wolverine jumped from his seat. "Alright. I overheard the Cajun and Kurt talkin here about Joey Ioni or something like that from the kitchen."

"Was that so hard?" Ororo closed her eyes. [Professor. Kurt's gone with Remy to the pizzeria. I'm going after them.]

[Take your teammates Ororo. Magneto is watching Kurt as well. Good luck.]

[Thank you professor.]

"Alright Logan, let's go. Kurt and Remy need us."

Logan huffed. "I ain't budgin. Kurt' the reason you embarrassed and struck me with lightening. And Remy. He's a traitor for sellin me out for a free beer. How shallow is that shit?"

"Fine. Just think about this. That same type of shallow attitude got you to where you are now." She left Logan to dwell in his own selfish thoughts.

"Joey!" Kurt called again and started going around the counter.

"Hey Kurt. Sorry about the silence. I had a very important conference. Damn near bored me to death though." Joey laughed and got some beers. "I'm glad to see ya, though I wouldn't want to be ya."

Joey came around the counter to set the drinks on booth table. Remy and Kurt situated themselves opposite Joey. Kurt took a lot swig of the beer.

"Ah Joey mein freund. It's been a long time since I've had German beer. (Isn't irresponsible for a mother to provide her son with beer to catch up? Great job Mystique!) "By the vay, Joey this is Remy LeBeau. He's ah, um teacher at the school."

"Oh yes. I remember our conversation. You speak in the third person."

Remy finished his beer, burped loudly then replied, "There be three people here, no more no less. Oui?"

"Right." Joey said awkwardly, a little desperate to strike up a conversation with his employee. "Okay then. So how are you Kurt?"

Kurt clasped his hands together. "I am vell. Still healing from the accident." He tapped his ribs lightly.

"What happened?"

Kurt sighed. "I vas attacked by some very dangerous mutants. They-"

"Hey monsieur Ioni. Remy gotta drain in to the bayou. Where's your restroom?" Joey signaled around the corner and Remy carefully exited booth to avoid pain to his low hangers.

"Does your friend have announce everything?" Joey asked a bit flummoxed.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Joey." Kurt replied.

Remy returned, still jittering from the pee pressure against his bladder. "Your restroom be locked. Remy gone drain the Cajun tanks outside." Remy LeBeau knew how to make an exit. Kurt gave Joey the see-what-I-mean face.

_Better make this quick before numbnuts comes back. _Joey took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I must confess something. I asked you here under false pretenses."

"And vhat is that?"

Joey placed a hand over Kurt's. Instantly, his hand turned from pale white skin to blue scaled dermis. Kurt immediately yanked his hand away to see a mysterious woman with yellow eyes very similar to his own and strawberry red hair.

Mystique smiled at her son. "I'm your Mother."

It has been a while. It's good to be back. Jobs, family issues have to be dealt with first. Anyways, enough of the subjective real world. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm ready for the Kuroro action! How bout you guys! WOOOOOO! I'll meditate to get another chapter! ASAP! ASAP! Read Review Criticize Hypermobilize Jazzercise… I could go on with this for a long time. Bless thee all.

jhessyemon :)


	12. Mein Mother?

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Tony Brown RIP 1957-2010! Left the body! Be at peace!

**Mein Mother?**

"You're vhat? Vait, vait! You vere just Joey? Vhere is he?" Kurt asked frantically gazing around the parlor.

Mystique sighed to deliver very biased news. "Kurt, I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Ioni is dead. The mutants you know of as Magneto and Sabertooth annihilated him."

Kurt still flabbergasted repeated. "You are mein mother? How is this possible ve meet like this?" _This explains my appearance. Vhat about the tail?_

"I know this is hard to digest. But I am you mother. You may call me-"

"Mystique!" Gambit hollered. "What don hell you doin here?" He limped his way into the parlor.

Mystique turned her head violently to Gambit's arrival. She looked to Kurt, signaling that everything was copesetic.

"Gambit, always in the way as usual." Mystique murmured.

"All the better for me to whoop you metamorphic ass, Mystique!" Gambit shouted. His red corneas switched briefly to Kurt, who was filled with anxiety from the distrust was written all over Gambit's face. Gambit felt the emotions running through them both, but he couldn't pin point what was the cause.

Gambit and Mystique circled each other primed for an engaging battle. Mystique initiated the first slurry of punches to the unprepared Gambit knocking him back a distance. Halting himself from falling to the ground, Gambit felt an enormous and throbbing jilt of pain from his groin.

The only thing worse than Storm humiliating him would be losing to Mystique. That's how it would occur as Gambit reached for his cards. Mystique quickly read his moves when he raised his hand. Mystique knocked the charging card out of his hand. He watched in amazement as the crackles around the cards lost their flare, just as his injury inhibited his attention to the current battle. Unfortunately, Mystique kicked (no knee this time) him in his already sore nethers. No piercing squeal came from his lips.

"Non, not again." Remy grunted and bent over cover his disturbed area. Mystique seized the opportunity to sword Gambit on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious as he slumped to the parlor surface.

Kurt opened his mouth speechless from the spontaneous evening over a couple of beers. Joey transformed into his mother who just beat up Gambit, who'd been given him hell for the previous week. Mystique approached him, her focus completely squared on her son.

"Kurt, please don't be frightened son. I mean you no harm. No malice consumes my heart." _Where'd you come up with such a bullshit line, Mystique_? She thought briefly as she moved languidly to him. This moment summed up the eternity of thoughts Mystique had strummed up from being away from her blood kin for son long. For so many years, she remembered watching him in disguise from afar. Margali had done such a wonderful job of raising him.

Mystique sat down opposite from him, Gambit full in her view.

"Mein Mother?" The shock still would not settle in on Kurt's face.

"Yes Kurt. I am." Mystique reassured him. Simultaneously, she wished to know what he was thinking. "I've been waiting 24 years and this is…overwhelming."

_Oh Gott, vhy is this all happening now?_ His thoughts then slipped in to conversation. "Vhere is Joey now?"

Mystique downcasted her eyes. "I arrived here in normal fashion about half an hour ago, before sunset, to find out about you. There were rumors that Mr. Ioni is mutant friendly. When no one was in the front, I went to seek in his office. He was dead."

There went another set of words Kurt did not desire to hear. Mystique reached out for his hand, only halfway. "The Brotherhood has betrayed me. I'm so sorry Mr. Ioni was punished for my pursuit of you. I shall never live it down." _Another bullshit line Mystique._ "They will do anything in their power to sabotage my efforts to reconnect with you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. His rationale flared with the barrage of events unfolding on his blue mutant doorstep. "Mein Gott, this is a bit to process, ja?"

She clasped his hand. "I know." Mystique nodded. "But you must believe me. I have done everything in my power to see you and cover my tracks so no one would harm the people in your life Kurt."

She paused, slowly released Kurt's hand and pressed her palm to over her lips, murmuring softly. "Margali raised you beyond my expectations."

Kurt shifted in his side of the booth. "You know of Margali?"

Mystique nodded. "I entrusted your safety to her until I could care for you." She said a bit nervously. "I used to come and see your shows as you were Ze Incredible Nightcrawler. When I would've retired from the Brotherhood, I wanted to reveal myself to you. So here I am."

"You came to my shows?"

"Back when you were 16, you were premiering your triple back. I was going to do it then, but Eric-I mean Magneto summoned me to a group of mutants called The Avengers."

_The Avengers. Sounds cool. But mein group vould be called a cool sword name. Like Excalibur._ Kurt amazed himself with his vivid imagination. He came out of his reverie when Mystique began to tear up.

"I couldn't involve you in the life I led, Kurt. You would have been so rotten if you were raised in the Brotherhood environment." He's s_o unlike Graydon_. "I'm sorry for not being the mother I should've been to you." Her tears permeated through her blue fingertips. Kurt viewed his own hands and compared them to his mothers. He experienced an euphoric state of mind.

"Please don't cry moth-Mystique. It's not you fault. Gott meant for us to meet like this. Ve can rebuild our relationship and reflect on the past, ja? The X-Men vill help us."

Mystique's head shot up urgently. "No Kurt. You cannot trust them. Xavier will pollute your mind. Just like Magneto has done to me. We are family. We must stick together."

Kurt instantly thought of Ororo. All the things she'd done for him since he arrived in distress were redeeming to her qualities as a trustworthy individual. Professor Xavier had to be the real progressive deal to help Kurt get his life back on track.

Mystique sensed his wondering. "Kurt trust me on this. The X-Men-"

With a ring of the door, Cyclops announced. "Are here." His hand was readily on the side of his visor. Mystique went on full alert when she saw Jean Grey, Storm and the rescue Kurt reluctant Wolverine appear behind him.

This was the second time she was caught between a rock and a hard place with the X-men present again. "Why I am so happy you could all join us. The Cajun hardly gave me a fight."

"Give it up Mystique." Storm said, her eyes darted to Kurt. Mystique caught it even in such a tense situation. She experienced for the first time, a mother's protection over her child.

"Windrider, you're not taking-"_ snkit. _Wolverine's blades were out.

"Fuck this small talk!" He lost his composure running at Mystique full force.

"Nein!" Kurt grabbed his mother. _BAMF!_

They reappeared behind the service counter. Wolverine was just as surprised as Cyclops, Storm and Jean when Mystique stumbled over and threw up on the floor. Kurt's focus set on Logan hopeful to God that he wouldn't repeat his attack.

"Logan, sheath your blades." Storm commanded. He complied with mild resistance on hid mind; he didn't want to be added as Fried Wolverine on this pizza place's menu.

As Mystique finished her regurgitation, Storm strode toward Kurt's position despite protests from Cyclops and Jean.

"Kurt." Storm spoke softly.

"Stay away from him, Storm!" Mystique yelled and stepped in front of him.

Storm replied. "I should say the same to you Mystique." Storm's eyes were between light blue and opaque as she continued to near the counter. Behind her, the team looked around the parlor as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Mystique grabbed Kurt and retorted defensively. "He belongs only with me. His mother."

Wolverine's adamantium jaw unhinged with such shocking news. "Fuck me." He said surprised and aloud.

_I already did._ Mystique thought to herself, still present in the moment. Storm didn't allow her revelation to deter her.

"Have you told him of Magneto's lies? Or the fact it was you and Sabertooth who attacked him?" Storm asked, filled with confidence that Kurt would think for himself.

Kurt was highly unaware of the latter part of Storm's statement. He looked to Mystique for confirmation. For a quick millisecond, her eyes jetted away from him. Kurt receded from her.

"Wait!" Mystique exclaimed. "Sabertooth was the one who hurt you. I took no part. I've seen the error of the Brotherhood's ways. Please trust me Kurt. I am your Mother!"

"Yeah right, Mystique. How times have we heard this?" Jean added. At least not the being Kurt's mother part.

Mystique had some dirty laundry to dispel herself.

"Why not tell Kurt that Xavier has known about my relation to him since the beginning as well? He most likely told his fearless X-Men before Kurt himself. My son has already endured so much."

Gambit squirmed capturing the attention of everyone. "Oh. Gambit gon' feel dat for at least two weeks." He started to push himself from the floor surface amidst the action.

All their attentions went back to the tense moment from the wearied voice of Remy LeBeau.

"Windrider?" Mystique crossed her arms.

"The professor is in the process of helping Kurt search for answer. He's-"

"Oh yes. Haven't we heard this before." Mystique interjected and smiled smugly at Jean. "The professor want to help the Wolverine figure out his past. Three years later, and he still has nothing."

Kurt felt bewildered from all the push and pull Olympic mind games. Storm was trumped on how to rectify the situation. Wolverine only had intent to rip off Mystique's head.

"Kurt needs his mother right now."

"No Mystique. He needs what his heart feels." Storm responded a little piece of her hoping to be part of it. She looked over at Kurt. "It's up to you."

Everybody stared at him. Dinner at Xavier's paled in comparison to this moment of raw vulnerability for Kurt. He did only what he knew. _BAMF!_

_

* * *

_Once again, it has been awhile guys! I have been away for a while. As you saw in the A/N above, a family friend passed. Say I love you to those in your life everyday! Keep on rockin. I am working on chapter 13 as I type. Om Shanti (I am peace!)

jhessyemon ;)


	13. Unravel

**Unravel**

Kurt reappeared in the dimly lit parking lot, fortunately landing on his feet this time. Through the window behind him, he saw the X-Men and his mother astonished by his spontaneous teleportation. He sighed. _Vhat a night! Can't get worse than this Gott!_

"Bruuu-ddeerr." Stefan's voice announced drawing out each syllable. It came from the wooded area near the parking lot. "Remember I told you nothing vill keep us apart."

"Nein! Nein! This is a dream. Just all a bad dream! Kurt vake up!" Kurt proceeded to slap himself as a remedy.

"I am real, bruder. Slapping yourself doesn't help. You should've learned that by now, ja?" Stefan came into the light, though something was very different, specifically his neck was kinked to an unnatural angle. "Ve are connected. As long as you breathe, I shall be around."

Kurt gulped heavily wishing someone inside would help him.

_Inside the parlor…_

"Is he talking to himself?" Wolverine said scratching his face.

"What have you all done to him?" Mystique demanded.

"He's very stressed, Mystique." Jean said, walking towards her. "We don't know what set him off. I'm pretty sure officially meeting his biological mother hasn't benefited his situation much either."

"I can take care of my son." Mystique replied.

"Then where were you all the other moments, Mystique?" Storm wailed as her eyes clouded over. Wolverine ceased Storm's efforts from getting into a brawl with Mystique. The scene was getting a bit too personal. She excused herself in order to tend to Kurt.

_I fucking hate the X-Men._ Mystique crossed her arms.

[We hate you too. You don't see us all pouting, do you?] Jean communicated through her telepathy making it personal as well.

Mystique did something atypical of her self-centered nature. "I have to look after Kurt. He's all I have to care for." Her voice yielded a strain, just a little. "Put me in a holding cell if you have to."

Wolverine's instincts raged. "So you can get the Brotherhood in good and easy. AIN"T FUCKIN HAPPENIN!" He spelt it out in loudly.

Even with Logan's intense protest, Jean felt an authentic emotional vibe from Mystique's brainwaves. The deceptive mutant might've actually had mortal feelings. Maybe 2012 wouldn't occur after all.

Wolverine smelt the change in Jean's attitude in the air. "It's nuts that you even considerin' her request. Think of all the times she's fooled us." Wolverine blundered.

Jean looked to Cyclops. The dude was whipped. "We'll take her to the car. Help me Wolverine."

"Goddammit One Eye." Wolverine replied.

Cyclops took hold of Mystique's right arm, Wolverine the other. "Just remember this is markin' up major points for you on my shit list." They left the parlor.

"Gambit ain't never gon' be able to make babies now." Jean came to his aid with no laughter for his gonads this time.

"You need help to the van Gambit?" She asked aware of his huge ego.

"Remy can manage." He did, grabbing his personal package sluggishly limping toward the door.

"Good. I have to do some damage control here." Jean slipped to the back of the parlor.

_Simultaneously outside the parlor…_

"You're not real! Stay avay from me!" Kurt pulled at his hair enough causing a rising tide of indigo hair.

"Your own Mother tried to hurt you Kurt. No one cares about you." Stefan disappeared from Kurt's vision upon Storm's presence.

Kurt sighed. "Danke Gott, he's gone again." He was unaware of Storm standing behind him witnessing another one of his distressing moments. Kurt turned around to a very concerned Ororo Munroe.

"Was it Him, Kurt?" Ororo asked walking closer to Kurt.

He tried to hide his face from her, but Ororo caught him by placing a hand on his cheek. She looked intensely into his eyes noticing how inflamed they were.

"Ororo. I-" He spoke her name in a raspy tone. Kurt decided to alter the subject, only a little. "Does Xavier really know about my relation to Mystique?"

It was Ororo's turn to let out a sigh. "I'm not sure Kurt. He only told me he believes your brain is possessed. That's all."

_That's all. Ja everyone's brain gets possessed everyday!_

"By vhat?" Kurt inquired.

"You tell me, Kurt." Ororo stated simply.

It was time for Kurt to provide answers. He shifted as his tail floated aimlessly. His nerves verge over the edge, and he knew something had to give.

Kurt folded his arms to curb his anxiety. "His name vas Stefan. He vas mein bruder. And I- I killed-"

"Hey!" Wolverine called as he and Cyclops brought Mystique out. Storm's nostrils flared with anger when she saw Mystique. The feeling was completely mutual though Mystique transitioned her infuriation to a calm demeanor when Kurt entered her sight.

"Let's get the hell outta here. I smell some blue suits close to our position." Wolverine alarmed.

"Where's Jean?" Storm asked.

"She's still in there doin' some damage control. Whatever the hell that is." Remy LeBeau, also known as hurting crotch man said on his way limping to the van.

[I'm coming right now, Storm.] Jean quelled Storm's concern.

_Okay. _Storm turned back to Kurt and hoped to the Goddess she didn't hear him say that he killed someone. Would that change her opinion of him as he was going through such a horrid time? Ororo wouldn't be sure until she discovered the truth about Kurt Wagner.

"We'll continue this later."

Kurt knew is his gut for sure Ororo always kept her word.

* * *

_Thwang! _Was the sound the blue punching bag made as it flew through across the room along with the chain still attached. Its assailant huffed breathlessly. Sabertooth. He turned to see it levitating mid air.

"What do you want?" Sabertooth grabbed a hand towel for his profuse sweat glands.

"It seems you've been quite angry lately Sabertooth." Magneto spoke with one hand raised. "What is troubling you?"

Sabertooth wasn't exactly the model patient for one -on -one therapy sessions.

"This punching bag was green the last time I checked." Magneto said viewing the blue chips of paint falling off the equipment.

Sabertooth growled. "If you were telepathic, you could just zip it out of my mind. Talking about feeling garners weakness, and I sure as hell am not into that being in tune with your feelings crap."

"This is all about Mystique isn't it?" He lowered his hand, the punching bag softly making contact to the wooden floor.

Sabertooth nodded once. "She's gone completely ape shit about her son." He scratched the back of his neck. "Unfortunately, it's making me think of Graydon too. That boy is such a disgrace."

Magneto walked over to his fellow Brotherhood member (more like the only member left).

"Senator Graydon Creed is our enemy. His efforts to enslave mutants are futile. I've been watching his progress with the late Senator Kelly's Mutant Registration Act. He has casted the first stone. When the time comes, we must react with a boulder of fear and strike the humans. The war is still on."

Sabertooth looked at Magneto square in the eye. "True. Still, he doesn't have your genes, Mags. That fact alone makes it worse for me. Plus, with Mystique pursuing Kurt-or Nightcrawler what's his name- I've just been groggy. She won't speak to me. If she does she's yelling at me with all the hatred in her body. I'm not sorry if her SON in not my fuckin main concern."

"He should be Sabertooth." Magneto replied, startling the mutant. "Mystique wants him to join the Brotherhood as our numbers are dwindling. Toad has left. That amphibious bastard left without a note! With Kurt's powers of teleportation, we would be at an advantage. "

"How the hell is that?" Sabertooth asked suddenly surprised.

"As I have been told, teleportation is a rare form of powers for mutants. I've only met one and that was forty years ago. I met him in Germany. His name was Azazel and he hated the Nazis. With those vermin still remaining from the second World War, we went a glorious journey of killing them. He and I also shared the view of mutants being superior to humans. He suffered more than I due to his appearance. To this day, he is one of the few individuals I consider an essential asset to the goal of mutant supremacy. "

Sabertooth noticed Magneto's intense concentration when spoke of this Azazel fellow. "I can see he put some type of influence on you." He changed the subject. "So you killed a whole bunch of Nazis? Now I see why you only have Inglorious Basterds in you DVD collection."

* * *

Most of the children were sleeping when the X-Men arrived back at the mansion. Rogue saw Mystique being brought in unaware to most of the team except Jean and the professor. She ran into the recreation room when they glanced her way. Soon the rumors of Mystique's occupation at the mansion would spread like a wild fire, setting many of the residents ablaze with anger and confusion.

"Come on Rogue! Get with it chica! I am kickin your ass." Jubilee retrieved the foosball to hand to her. "Loser sets the ball in motion."

Jubilee felt that her friend wasn't all there in the foosball moment and that alarmed her.

"Hey Rogue, what's the matter?"

Rogue snapped back to reality. "Nothin much. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to speak your peace?" Jubilee sent the Rogue the venting invitation.

"It's just… that I've been thinking about why Mystique is here." She said firmly spinning her foosball goalie knob fully conscious that she open Pandora's babble box.

"Wait! Mystique is here. How'd that happen?" Jubliee exclaimed. Sparks almost flared from her pink gloved hands.

Rogue quieted her down hoping to God that no one heard their discussion.

"Yeah. And I think it has something to do with Mr. Wagner."

"What?" Jubilee replied representing one half of the school's gossiping squad. Her other half, Kitty was working on the Danger Room computer system.

"I don't know." Rogue pursed her lips.

_Well damn Rogue that was anti climatic. _"Anything else you care to share?"

"Well, somehow my mind keeps on jumpin to my unresolved feelings for Bobby. It sucks huge Magneto Balls."

_Well, that was a load._ "That bad, huh?" Jubilee went to the other side of the table and put an arm around her best friend. "Rogue, if it's on your mind so much, the why not discuss them with Bobby?"

"Because he sucks and we'll probably end up in an argument. Some part of me is still torn up about him. I think I still love him."

Jubilee cringed at the L word, but still offered advice. "Maybe you two won't fight if you have a civilized talk."

"Yeah, and maybe Miley Cyrus will stop singin and actin."

"I'm no Anne Sullivan, Rogue." Both of them giggled.

Coincidentally, Bobby entered the recreation room. Once he saw Rogue, he paused then decided to go outside. "Go on chica." Jubilee nudged the highly reluctant Rogue. "Remember, be civilized." Jubilee gave her the thumbs up.

* * *

Kurt's mind traveled a mile per second as he sat patiently with Ororo in Xavier's office. His eyes caught hers for a millisecond then rapidly averted them heavenward. It was tense ride home. Wolverine and Cyclops sat in front of him holding his mother. Questions attacked his mind and he knew maintaining his patience would be an immense challenge given the emotional shitstorm he had just experienced.

Ororo placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Kurt."

Kurt didn't care for Ororo's sympathy at the moment. He just desired concrete answers to his queries. If that made him appear like a callous prick, so be it.

"Ve'll see." He took a deep breath in and out. "Vhere is the professor?"

[I will be with you shortly, Kurt.]

A minute later, Xavier wheeled into his office, reversing carefully to shut the door.

"I apologize for the delay, Kurt. It's just-"

"Just tell me the truth!" Kurt got emotional, Ororo attempted to calm him down but Kurt pulled away. "Did you know Mystique vas mein mother?"

Xavier went behind his desk, rubbed his chin and said, "Yes, Kurt, but you-"

_Xavier will pollute your mind. _He was reminded of Mystique's words about Xavier. "So Mystique vas right. You have been deceiving me all along."

Ororo covered Kurt's hand, subsequently glad that he didn't pull away. Overall, she was surprised by Xavier retaining the truth from an X-Men member; even if Kurt was with them temporarily. She wondered of any other secrets he held from her.

"No Kurt. I only speculated. That night when you were rescued I heard Mystique's thoughts. She was filled with so much angst; I received a clear broadcast of her thoughts. When I did further research about you in Cerebro, it was confirmed."

Kurt shifted in his seat. He immigrated to America to free himself of the shackles of this past life. He had not intention of succumbing to a nervous breakdown.

"Kurt?" She glanced at him and cradled his face in her hands as if they were the only ones in the room. "I told you before Kurt. We are here to help you." Kurt turned his head to Xavier. There were still more questions he needed answered by Charles Xavier.

"Ororo told me you think mein brain is possessed?" Xavier nodded at Kurt's inquisition. "So vhat is happening to it? Seeing as you already looked into my mothers." Kurt's impatience fumed through each syllable.

Xavier pressed his fingers together. "There's a very unusual frequency radiating from you brain, Kurt." Xavier looked to Ororo.

[I need you help, Ororo.] She affirmed Xavier's request.

"Kurt, I need to see into you mind to find the source."

Kurt's nerves flare. _Vait! He'll find out about Stefan. _

Ororo reassured him lightly clinching his hand. "Kurt, don't run from this. The professor has done the same procedure to many mutants over the years, including me. It can provide with answers to questions you don't know how to ask yet [1]."

Her words sprang refreshingly into his ears. Truthfully, he wanted to stay in his maddened state because for once Kurt felt like he was in control. The anger walls tumbled down when he saw the sincerity pleading from her eyes.

"I'm ready." Kurt responded and nodded at Ororo.

Xavier came around the desk and positioned himself in front of Kurt. Ororo squeezed his hand affectionately as Xavier raised his hands to Kurt's ears.

"Now listen to my voice, Kurt. I want you to relax and go back to the event that brought you here. Let me travel with you, Kurt. Let me in." Xavier's voice subsided to Kurt. A quick flash of light emitted and Xavier opened his eyes…

Xavier stood in the snow, most of which was forest landscape. Moonlight transparently penetrated through the open canopy of tall trees and shrubs.

_"Stefan! Stefan!" He heard Kurt's familiar voice in the distance. "Please talk to me bruder!"_

_Xavier saw Kurt appear to his three o'clock position. Kurt's amber eyes sharply contrasted with the night._

_"Stefan!" Kurt put his hands through his neck length hair._

_"Kurt! Bruder you cannot help me!" Another voice rang out in the distance._

_"Nein Stefan! I must vatch out for you. I cannot return to the circus vithout you!"_

_Xavier neared Kurt's left and could see the shadowy outline of a tall lanky man approaching them. Once in full view, he saw Stefan's very fair skin and shorter height than Kurt. However, the man did have bloodstains doused on his clothes and arms._

_"Vill you help me now bruder? I committed a horrible sin. That's your new calling, the priesthood, ja?"_

_Kurt's eyes glazed over. "So the rumors are true then from Mother? Vhy vould you tempt Black Magic?"_

_Stefan grunted. "Because I vant to be more powerful than you. You are the Incredible Nightcrawler. Too long have I been casted in your shadow."_

_Kurt felt depressed. "So I have motivated you to act in this way?"_

_"Ja. And he vants sacrifices for the powers he has given me. I owe him that much."_

_Now Kurt was scared. "Who is he?"_

_Stefan looked skyward. "The Dark Demon himself, Belasco. He has presented me vith the greatest sense of self I have ever encountered."_

_"You did a blood offering? But that's no sacrifice."_

_"The blood is not mine." Stefan's laugh was heinous. "Belasco demanded the blood of innocents. "_

_Xavier looked to Kurt. "Stefan, it vas you who killed those children? They vere barely school age. How could you?"_

_"So you are jealous now! You've alvays have to be better don't you, Kurt!" Stefan's eyes began to glow red. "Belasco said you vould react like this. Now I must rid of you too, bruder."_

_BAMF! _

_Xavier peered all around for Kurt to materialize. "You cannot hide forever." Stefan yelled._

_Suddenly Stefan halted in his tracks and turned to the professor looking straight into his eyes. "I have him. You cannot beat me, Xavier."_

_In all his years, Xavier hadn't ever experienced repressed memories speak to him directly. This Belasco spelt serious trouble._

_BAMF! Kurt emerged behind Stefan and locked his arms around his brother. Stefan used all of his strength to release himself, and Kurt was losing the grappling battle quickly. Stefan elbowed him in the mid section causing Kurt to bow over from the impact._

_"Your sacrifice vill more than vorthy Kurt. Danke." Stefan grabbed Kurt by his neck, steadily tightening his grip while lifting him in the air._

_Xavier could see treads of white light illuminating from Kurt and it transferred to Stefan's hand. It had to be Kurt's life-force._

_Kurt's body trembled slightly. His tail lashed like it had a mind of its own. The light came in greater wavelengths and Kurt's tail became the only responding appendage. Xavier witnessed as Kurt used his residual energy to swing his body. The tail constricted around Stefan's neck causing him to loosen his grip on Kurt's neck. Kurt twisted in a way that would make a contortionist's jaw drop. Crack! Both of them fell into the snow._

_Kurt coughed violently. His face was horrified when he saw the glow vacant to Stefan's eyes._

_"Stefan! Stefan!" Kurt cradled his brother. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Gott! Stefan! I'm so sorry. I failed you."_

_Kurt's head shot up to see light from fire torches. Villagers. Xavier watched as Kurt lightly kissed his brother's forehead. "Be at peace, Stefan." BAMF!_

Xavier removed his hands. Kurt's eyes were riddled with tears. Ororo still held his hand despite the face she would need a massage later. The professor sat back in his chair, his mind wandering in multiple places as well. Ororo hugged Kurt, his head resting on her shoulder as tears permeated onto her blouse.

_How bad Charles?_

[Kurt's mind is possessed by a demon called Belasco.]

_Say what?_

[I'll explain later, Ororo.]

"Kurt, you've been through a strenuous ordeal today (that's an understatement). You need to rest. Ororo, please escort him to his room."

She complied and assisted Kurt from his seat. Before they departed Kurt turned back to the professor with puffy eyes. "Professor, I apologize for mein rudeness. Danke for your help."

Xavier acknowledged him. "All is and will be well Kurt. Good night."

Kurt and Ororo departed. Xavier knew tougher trials would be waiting ahead for Kurt Wagner.

* * *

Well! Oh Well! I know this chapter's longer than the others. That's just how it unwound. I really enjoyed writing the flashback scene and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I saw Stan Lee recently and I am just inspired. I also would like to say thanks again for all the reviews! Each one touches my heart J! Nonetheless, you're probably wondering what I will be doing with Belasco. You'll just have to wait and see. Also, the Blue Wonder's light at the end of the tunnel is a bit far away. He might need some lovin…. Until next time!

jhessyemon ;)


	14. How to Start a Storm

How to Start a Storm

"You realize you've been sleeping in circus pants? I need to take you shopping." Ororo half smirked, though it faded when she saw her attempt to uplift Kurt's traumatic mood rendered futile.

His eyes were fixed at the corner of the room. His tail wondered vagrantly. Maybe he was in shock. Ororo speculated the visions Xavier witnessed. The quest for such an answer churned her curiosity. Kurt sat at the foot of the bed, Ororo stood right in front of him, hoping to the Goddess it was okay to pry.

"You mentioned the name Stefan back at the parlor? Is that the Him you referred to?" She waited, a little scared to what his reaction might be.

Kurt looked down at his tightly gripped hands. His tail coiled down to the bed. He spoke in a raspy tone. "Nein, someone else."

_Then it's the Belasco demon. Oh Goddess._ _Great idea to bring it up Ororo._

Tears trailed down Kurt's eyes. "I killed mein bruder, Ororo." Immediately Ororo took a seat next to him. "I vas supposed to vatch out for him. I ensured mein mother, Margali, that I vould bring him back. For those reasons alone, I am a failure to mein family, and I can never go back to them."

There was just a positive feedback loop of crap being dumped on Kurt's shoulders. Ororo wondered how she could comfort him.

_Find a way to relate. _Ororo sighed and licked her lips. "When I was younger Kurt, I lost my parents." That caught Kurt's wondering mind. "I think I was maybe five. A plane crashed into the apartment building and the only aspect I recollect was being pulled from the rubble."

She took a deep breath. It had been a while since she told anyone her own tragic background. "According to my rescuers, I was found with mother's body covering me. From there, I was a vagabond attempting to make sense of the life handed to me. More than a decade later, I met Xavier in Egypt and he persuaded me into a proficient livelihood."

Ororo turned to Kurt and peered intently in to the amber of his eyes. "Everything I have endured has led me to the woman who sits before you now. I have learned that I carry my loved ones with me wherever life takes me. I'm here at the institute for human and mutant coexistence. It's about all of us."

She smiled brightly, a shine glinting off her teeth. "You taught me the latter Kurt, so I will say this in return. I think-I know that you didn't intentionally kill Stefan." Both her hands caressed his face, internally hoping her body language would reinforce her next words. "I am fully committed to remind you of this everyday. Do you trust me?"

His eyes were captivated by Ororo's direct authenticity. He nodded. "Ja, I do." No hesitation rang from his voice. It'd been a long while since Kurt experienced clarity through the storm (no pun intended) of Belasco.

Ororo slowly brought Kurt's face closer to hers. Kurt felt a truck load of butterflies in his stomach that quickly neutralized when Ororo's lips landed on his. It started slow and very innocent, only a quick peck. Kurt's pulse increased tenfold as she opened herself to him and deepened the intensity of the lip lock. She sent a hand through Kurt's slick black hair.

_Mein Gott, I am kissing Ororo! Oh Gott, this is vrong! _Kurt reacted oppositely from his thought pattern when his tail wrapped around her waist. Ororo pushed him down to the bed, her need escalating as she lay atop him.

_Kurt! Stop this! Belasco might try to get her! You still don't even know if she's vith Wolverine! _

_But she struck him vith lightning__. _Kurt's biological need protested.

The rational part of his brain spoke out. _You have enough issues already Kurt._

Kurt pulled away from the make out escapade. He averted his gaze to conceal his shame and foolishness. Ororo's face froze with hurt when he retracted from her. A barrage of thoughts formulated in her head-guilt, confusion, anger all integrated- rumbling through her like thunder. Her eyes switched to opaque form. Not since her emotional altercation with Forge had she felt such emotional distraught.

_He must not feel the same way I do. He has to be into Rogue or something. What have I done? _Kurt heard the rain drops fizzling against the window pane. The precipitation became denser when Ororo catapulted off the bed pacing in front of Kurt.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean too." Ororo's eyes switched between cerulean and milky opaque while Kurt tried to keep his eyes on her. "I think I should go. You're in turmoil right now. And I sure am not helping."

_I should have just done as the professor instructed. Damnit!_

Now it was Kurt's time to quell Ororo. "Liebe, it's alright. I vas-"

"Goodnight Kurt." Remorse coursed through her voice. _He called me liebe again. Yeah you were right Ororo._

She left in a hurry to her room across the hall silently cursing its location. Kurt looked down at his hands, knowing full well he had to do something or a tornado might ravage the institute. He went to the door still ajar only to see Ororo feverishly trying to get the door open. The keys dropped to the ground and as she picked them up, her white hair shielded half her face. Kurt could see her tears. Tears he caused. Their eyes made contact. The tension was so clogged Ororo knew she had to leave his presence.

"I'm sorry." Ororo mouthed and quickly strode off down the hall.

Kurt rubbed his head. _I hope I von't be in Vizard of Oz after this._

_

* * *

_Rogue found Bobby near the backyard fountain freezing the water. "You know the Professor would have your frozen hide if he found out what you were doin.

He looked up, a bit perturbed. "Like you care." He remarked. "What do you want from your sucky a-hole ex-boyfriend?"

"To apologize and make amends with you."

Reluctantly Bobby offered her a seat. Rogue complied and asked. "What happened to us, Bobby?"

He titled his head to the windy and cloudy night sky. _Huh, it wasn't too cloudy before. _He took a mental note. "Do we really have talk about this now? I came out here to think."

Rogue shook her head no. "This is one of the major reasons why we're not together anymore. You always gave me the silent treatment whenever we had problems." _So much for a civilized conversation, Marie._

"Whoa! Wait! Don't blame this crap on me!" Bobby fired back. "The only reason we're not together in because of you! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Oh so it's my fault?" She shot back, completely offended.

"Yeah. You became so busy with your studies, talking with your friends when you should've been with me." Rogue was almost done holding her tongue. She released her anger through her firmly grasped, gloved hands.

"Go on, Bobby." She said through clenched teeth. Bobby relished in the fact that his was getting to her.

"Let's not forget to mention how you've spent most of your leisure time with the senior X-Men. First Wolverine is like you father and now Storm has even taken you under her wing." By coincidence, rain began to drizzle.

"So, you broke up with me because I'm learnin how to deal with my new powers." Rogue glared at him.

"No Rogue." Bobby wiped the rain droplets from his face. "It's just- you…nevermind. We should just go inside before we get sick." The drops were heavier now. Even the ice fragments in the fountain were melting from the rain's impact. However Rogue was adamant about discovering the truth. "Not yet. Tell me Bobby."

Bobby stood up. "Because you're perfect okay. You're only 17 yet you train with the teachers on a daily basis. In fact, they chose you unanimously. Plus you have all these new powers. God knows what else. I just-"

"What? Envy me?" Rogue stood up as well firm in her defense. She removed the glove from her right hand. "The incapability of human contact. Now add flying and super strength to the mix. Yeah it's really great, Bobby. I've got Logan pushin me even harder."

Rogue put her gloved back on. "I still love you Bobby. I always will. But if this jealousy you feel caused our separation then I want nothing to do with you."

She started to leave then turned around. "Now it's official. You're a complete asshole because you're full of shit." Rogue return to the mansion leaving a drenched Iceman to contemplate his self important thoughts.

* * *

Mystique's eyes darted back and forth at Logan pacing like a crazed captivated animal. Logan would've enjoyed splitting Mystique from nose to navel if not for one of the world's most prominent telepaths.

"Ah, Wolverine. So happy to have you in my presence." Mystique announced sarcastically.

Logan kept on pacing. _Snikt!_ He stopped and gave a death stare. Mystique responded giggling.

"You can't scare with your wild animal charade. I can read you like an open book." She crossed her arms to make her point.

Logan grunted then came with in nose length of reinforced titanium bars.

"Jean and Cyclops might not see you for your true ways, but I know you Raven."

Now Mystique was pissed off. "Never ever call me by my slave name! I don't know how many times I've had to tell you. Can you get it through your thick adamantium skull?"

_Why'd she have to bring that shit up?_

Mystique knew she hit a sour memory chord in Logan. "What Wolverine? You're remembering our fling?" She emerged from the bed. Logan watched as she approached him with sultry eyes and a seductress swagger. "I remember it everyday. In fact, I wouldn't mind a quick one right now."

Logan wasn't swayed one bit. "It worked back then. I ain't the same."

"True." Mystique brushed a head through her red hair. "You were a real mutant then. Now you've been brainwashed by Xavier for the last 3 years. And what has that done for you?" She cocked her head anticipating a smug answer from Logan.

"I have a home. Not to mention people who watch my back." Logan replied begrudgingly. "Unlike you."

Mystique's chords went bitter and Logan noticed its effect on her. On some level he felt a little bad. Just a tad was more like it. He opened his mouth to retort, but then felt a tickling sensation in his brain.

The professor._ What up Chuck?_

[Logan, I must speak with Mystique. I think your absence would be beneficial.]

_You've been listenin in?_ That sure wasn't like the professor to go in without permission.

[Yes, Logan.]

Logan decided to relinquish his suspicions. _Alrighty then._ Logan sheathed his claws then gazed at Mystique. "Nighty, nighty Raven." He said coolly.

"Fuck you Wolverine."

"Oh yeah, you already did." Logan covered his mouth, humoring himself as he left.

"Touché Wolverine." Mystique smirked and sat down on the bed hearing a loud rumble of thunder in the sky.

* * *

Ororo stared out the large paned widow at her rain. She felt so stupid. _Why the hell did I kiss him? _She looked around the antique space of the library. It was the ideal place besides her greenhouse to catch up and just be in the sanctity of silence. Her nerves calmed down too. After about an hour, her eyes eventually transitioned back to normal. She gave thanks to the Goddess because who knows what kind of weather she could have caused.

_I've just been so caught in Kurt's storm. I didn't even realize how unstable I've become._

The library door opened capturing Ororo's attention and she hoped dearly that it wasn't Kurt. She couldn't face him now. The door slammed and Ororo could tell it was someone in a mood as well.

"Who's there?" Her answer came to pass with Rogue.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Ororo asked grateful for the dark veiling her tears.

"Oh . I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Rogue sighed, fully aware of the anvil of anger running through her blood vessels.

Ororo's motherly instinct presented itself. She had to distract herself or she would burst from the angst.

"Why don't you sit, Rogue? I believe we can help each other."

Rogue signaled no. "I'd rather stand. And you know why? I'm putting my foot down because men suck, especially Bobby Drake. He's a self righteous, pompous asshole." She didn't realize she cussed and put a hand to her mouth.

Ororo shook her head side to side. "That didn't happen, correct?"

Rogue replied quickly and smiled innocently. "Of course not."

Thunder shook the room and a large flash of lightning followed suit. Rogue caught a glimpse of her mentor's tear soaked face. "Ms. Munroe, you doin okay?"

She didn't reply at first. Rogue could tell something definitely went down. "Spill the beans."

Ororo looked down to her hands. "I don't discuss my personal life with students, Rogue."

Now Rogue wanted to sit down and she did in an overstuffed chair next to Ororo's window seat. "Ms. Munroe, we are like teammates since I've been training with you. Come on. I'll listen as long as it has nothing to do with Logan."

_Fine time as any. _"I took advantage of Kurt." Ororo said in one fluid motion sinking her head into her hands.

Rogue's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa. Well, I wasn't expecting that." Rogue paused to acquire her mental bearings. "How'd that happen?"

Ororo surprised herself by how nonchalant she was broadcasting her problem to Rogue. Still she continued. "We started kissing and then next thing you know he stopped me. He had all the right to do so. I should've been more considerate with his predicament. Finding out Mystique is your mother can be quite hefty."

"Glad she's not my mother." Rogue replied.

"Anyways, I knew I was too forward when he called me liebe again. He thinks of me as his sister, nothing more."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "Um, Ororo, the last time I checked liebe meant sweetheart, not sister."

"What?" Ororo questioned staring at Rogue. "How do you know?"

"European romance novels. They're a prescription for young women who are feeling down from a bad relationship. I just finished, Mein Liebe. That means my love or my sweetheart."

"What?"

"Mein Schwester translates in to my sister." Rogue smiled. "Kurt likes you."

Something calmed in Ororo. She had to get to Kurt quickly. "Rogue, I must be going." Ororo sprinted out of the library.

"Bow chica wow wow! There's going to be a sweet rain storm tonight!" Rogue sat back in the chair happy that her mood was lightened from helping Storm.

* * *

"Xavier. What do I owe to such an unwanted visitor?" Mystique spoke lying on her cell bed.

"To inform you about your son." Xavier stated causing Mystique to sit up abruptly.

"Tell me." She said conscientious of Xavier.

The professor sighed. "Your son is possessed. I haven't the slightest clue of the duration."

"Do you know what it is?" Mystique rubbed her neck anxiously somewhat intriguing the professor as he had never seen this side of her.

"I saw Kurt's life force being transferred to a demon named Belasco. Kurt's brother, Stefan was the host. Belasco is very powerful Mystique. Never in my life have I had a memory speak directly to me."

Rarely did Mystique ever show an amazed expression. She knew the full extent of Xavier telepathic abilities.

"I have to speak with Kurt, Xavier. This Belasco is of the Dark Arts. Very deep magic. He needs my help."

Xavier studied her keenly at her to decipher her thoughts.

[What do you know about Belasco, Mystique?]

_Stay out of my thoughts._ "More than the average mutant." She smirked.

He knew it would be a challenge to get Kurt to talk to Mystique. "I'll arrange a meeting time with Kurt to see you. But Mystique it is his choice, not my influence. Good night."

"Right Xavier." Mystique quipped sarcastically. _This is really bad. I need to contact Azazel. I wonder if that dead beat is still alive._ Mystique rubbed her face in frustration.

* * *

Kurt lied on his bed, caressing his rosary. He rolled the Hail Mary beads, and then knew he needed to pray. "Father Gott. I know I have sinned vith mein bruder's death and also leading Ororo on. I don't vant to hurt anyone else. Please help me during this immense struggle. Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy vill be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this our daily bread and forgive-"

Someone knocked explosively at Kurt's door and he was frightened it could be Wolverine. "Oh schiesse."

Kurt rose and stepped unhurriedly toward the door. Now he had a death grip on his rosary.

"Who is it?" He asked fear creeping into his speech.

"Kurt, it's Ororo. Please let me in. I have to talk to you."

_Ororo. Vhy vould she be back? I took advantage of her._ Kurt looked up to the ceiling. _You vork in mysterious vays. Oh yeah she's outside. Open the door dummkopf!_

Kurt acceded with his thoughts. Ororo appeared radiant as ever, even with the faint tear trails on her mocha skin.

"I'm sorry, mein liebe. I took complete advantage of you and I cannot believe myself. Everything is just so crazy. I vill pursue the long journey to beg your forgiveness."

Ororo was a little shocked. "This is crazy, Kurt. I was just about to apologize to you. I think we have a miscommunication conflict here."

She took a deep breath. "Kurt-I…" _Come on Ororo. He's not the same as Forge._ "I've been attracted to you since you arrived. You are constantly on my mind. I feel like you've entered my life to open my eyes, but most importantly my heart. It's only been three weeks. Yet, somehow, I feel that I've known you longer."

Kurt cocked his head dumbfounded by her confession.

"And I know liebe means sweetheart, so don't deny you feel something as well."

_Humility is the best teacher._ Kurt looked deep into Ororo's eyes and spoke with affection encompassing each syllable. "Yes I do Ororo. It's just- I am afraid that Belasco vill try to hurt you."

Ororo understood his position. "Then I we'll fight him together. I told you we are here to help you. You're not alone, and I know we will find a solution. You just need a little faith."

"Danke Gott for prayers then, ja?" Ororo smiled, and grabbed his hands, hers fitting comfortably in his three pronged extremities. She stroked his cheek and he mimicked her action.

They both closed the distance between once another and kissed each other with instinctive need. Ororo hungrily fed on Kurt's lips as he placed a hand on her hips. Briefly their tongues touched, turning on other parts of Kurt as well (I wonder where). Kurt used his tail to shut the door desiring no outside interferences for his carnal objective with Ororo Munroe. Her hands wrapped around Kurt's neck as they waddled to the bed.

"Ve have to be careful vith mein ribs, liebe."

_This is really happening! Danke Gott! I need it!_

_

* * *

_Okay! Well, I wonder what's happening there. Kurt needs the escape. How many of you could stomach a demon invading your mind and deal with meeting your birth mother? That takes a lot of mental stamina! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter of the journey that is Revival. Such a pleasure to write it. Your reviews are very beneficial! Rock on you guys! And once again, please point out anything you didn't enjoy. Like this fanfic, I am constantly a work in progress. Until next time my fellow fanfic homies!

jhessyemon ;)


	15. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Kurt gulped and breathed deeply simultaneously and he felt… awkward actually. No reveries of disfigured and blood drench demons invaded his dream world. In fact, the weather manipulating, mocha skinned Goddess recaptured his attention from such common, sporadic awakening.

Ororo's hand slid up Kurt's torso and his eyes took in her glorious beauty. Last night had been a little rough and boy did he have to take it slow. Kurt had been a born again virgin before they both got really busy.

_Vell 7 years is a long time since my first time vith Amanda. Scheisse, I didn't think I could keep up._

But Ororo had adapted to his injuries and lovingly careened him to an level of ecstasy he could not have imagined. Only after a month at Xavier's, Kurt was finding out that love in his life was possible again. And he hoped that the most tumultuous time of his young life could be conquered by the power of it? For truth's sake, the overused cliché of "time will only tell" applied accurately to his situation.

He put his concerns on the backburner as Ororo sighed and stirred against him. She smiled beautifully; the blue of her eyes reflected the sunlight. She smiled beautifully at him. Somewhere in the distance of his fluid thoughts Kurt felt like luckiest man on the face of the earth.

"So, I hope it's a good morning, liebe?" He ran a finger through her white hair sprawled across his shoulder.

She smirked at being his liebe. "Well, it's a nice morning." She crawled up his body and kissed him, parting her lips to bring Kurt even closer. "Yet I suppose last night was even better."

Kurt shrugged playfully, and Ororo slapped him jokingly on the chest. "I don't know. I have this handicap in mein ribs." He motioned to his lower left ribcage. "I vas not able to perform at highest capacity. Or as they say in today's modern workforce, efficiently, ja?"

"Herr Wagner. I must disagree. Give yourself credit, ja?" Ororo slid her hand beneath the covers to alleviate any of his self-inflicted concerns.

Kurt could not think and was surprised on how much feminine power Ororo Munroe possessed over him.

"Hmmm, is this another invitation to… should I say a sweet reunion, Ororo?" She loved how he pronounced her name, especially the accentuation of the last "ro." She moved her hand again beneath the sheets.

Ororo carnally bit her lower lip, seductively arching an eyebrow. "I think that can be efficiently done love."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, the rainstorm last night was so calming. Scott and I slept so well." Jean remarked and stretched her arms, feeling relieved especially after last night's events. "I tried to get him out of bed this morning and he just fell right back in the bed."

"Yeah, like Ms. Grey. I totally agree with you. Like, I fell into slumber like Dorothy and her Yellow Brick Road crew in Wizard of Oz. Yeah." Kitty replied, fixing herself a bowl of Choco Nuts Crunch Cereal.

Jubilee and Jean looked at each other laughing a little and then at Kitty who was completely aloof in Kitty Pryde world when she sat down.

_I guess she doesn't realize that involved hallucinogens made them sleeping Ms. Grey. _Jubilee smiled.

[_And you would know how?_]

_Never mind._

It was an estrogen filled breakfast gathering when Rogue entered, hearing their chatter.

"Hey chica. Good morning to ya. You look well rested?" Jubilee announced regally, obviously hinting something that was not getting through to Rogue.

Marie just arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Was great sugah. Me and the overstuffed chair in the library got real cozy." Rogue replied and tucked her white stranded hair. She yawned and opened the fridge.

Jubilee shot over quite impulsively to her and whispered loudly, "So I take it things didn't go well with Bobby."

Rogue annoyingly rolled her eyes. Her body language was screamed "not wanting to talk" and "privacy this morning for Marie" and Jubilee just didn't get it.

"Ooops. I'm sorry Rogue. I can be such a bug a boo." Jubilee's face crinkled with an apology. "It's none of my business. I know. But my life is dull."

Kitty retorted. "Then like, stop dipping into other peoples' business, Jubes. Simple like as that."

Bitchy Jubilee emerged with a force. "Why don't you take your own advice, Kitty?

"Girls! I don't want a repeat of dinner when Kurt first arrived here. How about a peaceful breakfast?" Jean's protestations were heard loud and clear.

Rogue and Jubilee complied and joined them at the table. Silence abated the tension and sounds of the ladies crunching their breakfast dominated the sound barrier.

Then Rogue decided to break the ice. "So I think that I am now over Bobby." She smiled sarcastically at Jubilee and then Rogue decided to let the dogs out. "Also, I think we all slept well because Ororo and Kurt had Vandersexx last night."

Kitty nearly coughed up her Choco Nut Crunch. "Like what?" She muffled.

Even Jean was interested in the conversation, although she knew gossiping about Ororo's lovelife-with her absent- was ultimately immoral. But hell telekinetic only lives once right?

"Amen. She, I mean both of them needed it. Hallelujah! Jean shouted at the end.

The girls were astounded by Jean's behavior and the arrival of the school's weather witch.

"Oh come on girls. You're almost adults and you know what goes on at this mansion's soap opera more than anybody." Jean said, the girls decided to nod and stay silent. Rogue almost laughed when she saw Storm's arms cross.

Jean continued to eat her food, unaware of Ororo in her blissful mood.

"Plus, Ro's slate can be wiped clean since the whole Forge incident. More like drama." Jean lamented.

"Oh, so now you can expound and entertain yourselves on my love life, in my absence, Jean?" Ororo asked with a twinge of anger in her voice.

Now it was Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty's turn to look at each other, this time anxiously. Neither of them had ever seen the fierce Dr. Jean Grey looking so embarrassed.

Jean huffed. "Ummm, Ororo, I-oh my I-uh apologize. It's just with yesterday's events. I just am a little out of sorts and you know." Jean attempted to justify a pitiful case.

Storm just crossed her arms. "Next time you do, mention that sex with an emotionally distraught man is fan-tas-tic." Ororo strutted her stuff with her golden bathrobe flowing freely with her. "God I am so hungry."

"By the way, Rogue I will see you later for our gym session." Ororo got food out of the refrigerator. "Auf Wiedersehen, ladies[1]."

* * *

"Police do not have any leads on who potentially killed Toni Ioni, the slain pizzeria owner. Ioni was a well-respected member of Westchester County from his very active involvement in charity in homeless shelters and orphanages. His death has echoed throughout the community as a possible hate crime due his controversial acceptance and support of mutantkind. He leaves behind his wife and four children. I'm Sheila Nevins, reporting from Eyewitness 7 News Watch."

_Click. _Xavier grew very concerned from listening to the report. He rubbed his chin, contemplating all the events and systematically attempted to figure out how it could be resolved. Mr. Ioni's death would be another huge factor in the complications that would be dealt with. He had no doubt the killer was in the midst of the school's holding cells.

Within an instant, Xavier felt a presence. "Come in Scott."

Cyclops entered particularly concerned for Xavier. "Are you okay, professor?"

"Not entirely, Scott." I just tuned into reports regarding Mr. Ioni's death; my instinct points to Mystique as the perpetrator. In addition to this, there's a dark force on school ground, which is more powerful that you and I can even fathom."

Scott reacted. "You know, Charles. You have a way of laying it all out there. I think you're rubbing off on a lot of people."

'My apologies. There is much on my mind. I did not sleep well last night."

Okay now Scott was really concerned. "What kind of force are we talking here? Like darker than than the Sith lords?"

The professor smiled only for a second appreciating Scott's humor. Xavier explained the incidents in Kurt's memory and his telepathic encounter with Belasco.

"So this Belasco character is what is killing Kurt's mind. My God, professor. That's some deep subconscious stuff. What can we do for Kurt?"

Xavier shook his head, speaking words that are atypical of him. "I really don't know."

Scott neared the professor and pulled out something form his back pocket. "Well you can rest a little easier. Jean is a clever woman. She removed all traces of the video feed. Here's the digital com recorder from Jerry's office."

Xavier nodded and regarded one of his X-Men's leader. "My only regret is that we didn't read Mystique's move. Joey might be with his family tonight."

"Indeed professor. But even the world's greatest telepath can't predict everything." Scott affectionately patted Xavier on the shoulder.

* * *

"One hundred. One hundred and one." Sabertooth counted his push ups trying to rid of the boredom. Mystique was missing in action for a few days now. Not that she was particularly on his mind. After all, she was just his ex-lover and mother to their monstrous son, Senator Graydon Creed. Either than that, things were just peachy.

"Sabertooth!" Magneto yelled. Victor rolled his eyes as Magneto coming down the railway.

"What is it?" Sabertooth got up from his push stance.

"Have you seen my copy of Inglorious Basterds? I have a guest coming over and he would be interested in seeing it." Magneto.

"Uhh, I think it's in the DVD player, Mags. Just press play."

Sabertooth was dumbfounded from such a mundane request from his all- powerful leader. When were things going to get popping again? He tired of waiting around for Magneto's recuperation.

_All of this because of a damned magnetic field inhibitor. And this man goes soft. Damn thing was his kryptonite. _

No reason Sabertooth took Mystique's offer. He was desperate for some action in this bitch.

"Is something bothering you, Sabertooth?" Magneto was not an idiot.

"Well, you say a war is coming or it's here right now. I don't know anymore. And then that inhibitor gets you… and it's going on 4 months now and well, Mag, I am tired of just waiting and sitting around."

"Is that how you feel? Well I think you may change your mind when my guest arrives?"

Sabertooth highly doubted it. _I just want to be entertained. Ya know smashing shit. Where's the man who could manipulate metal and cause mayhem damnit?_

Then he heard it. _POOF!_ He heard something outside the front gangway. "What the hell was that?" A crap load of smoke filled with brimstone sulfurous smell. A man dressed in black suit appeared bowing.

"Sabertooth. Meet the man who shaped the founding of the Brotherhood. This is Azazel."

"I alvays like to make a grand entrance, Magneto. I trust there is not too much of a mess for me to clean up this time ja?" Azazel laughed along with Magneto.

And then it dawned on Sabertooth. _ This fucker is a teleporter. Shit._

* * *

Hey guys! It's good to be back. It's been a long journey to writing this again. Yet it's here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thanks for the reviews over the years. One Love!

[1] Goodbye in German

Jhessyemon :)


	16. Must Know

**Must Know**

The sensuous morning flowed into the afternoon with Kurt and Ororo enjoying each other's company. It was filled with dallying play and contentment from holding one another. Kurt had to admit his mind was briefly off his mother. Just the mere mention of her from generated tense emotions.

Subsequently, Ororo did notice his course movements. She keenly observed him and stroked his face while lying on her side. Concerned racked her to even approach the Mystique matter, but her instinct gave way. "Kurt, I can feel that you are anxious to speak about… well you know who."

She could read him well especially when his yellow orbs twittered so frequently. Unfortunately she did comprehend the case of Belasco, but she swore to Gaia, the Earth Goddess that she would help Kurt effectively. He'd etched a way into her heart. There would be no way she could lie dormant on the sidelines while her lover was trapped in Belasco's bondage.

"Vhat do you think I should do now, Ororo?" Kurt caressed her face, playing mindlessly with a tendril of her disheveled hair.

Her blood rushed from his ministrations. Ororo edged toward him kissing him on the nose.

"I think you must speak with the professor. He is able to dish out the most stable advice for you. Though, he may still be baffled about Belasco." Kurt turned his head away remembering his last encounter with the professor.

_And what about talking to Mystique?_

"And love it's up to you to pursue your questions about your mother. " Ororo affectionately grasped his cheek careening him slowly back to her emphatic expression in her eyes. "I will be there for you whenever you want to confront her. You know I support you all the way."

Kurt respected her prudent integrity. "Ja, I suppose it would be beneficial to meet with Herr Xavier."

Ororo sighed, relieved that she could be a help in figuring out the next steps. Plus she found it so sexy that Kurt was so resilient and gallant. It happened to be a huge factor in her attraction to him. She brought his face to her and kissed his blue lips succulently and their tongues intertwined. Ororo climbed atop him.

Kurt reacted with a guttural moan as Ororo left a trail of kisses on his neck and chest, planting sweet affections in the area of his heart. She smiled brightly at him, then caught a glimpse at the digital clock on the nightstand and instantly became alarmed.

She clasped her face feeling ashamed. "Goddess! It's after two! I am scheduled to give Rogue flight lessons in the gym."

Kurt witnessed in amazement as Ororo gave him a quick peck, rushed off him and got dressed. When she put on her blouse, she could feel the vibes of Kurt watching her.

"You like what you see?" Ororo remarked throwing a hand through her hair.

"Ja." Kurt licked his lips.

"Well, here's hoping for a reunion later today." She kissed him with lips fully parted and left her blue lover in a wanton state of mind.

"_Scheisse._ I should get mein raincoat, because there vill be a hurricane in today's forecast."

* * *

Gambit's family jewels were being iced very well by the pack snug comfortably in his groin area. Mystique's death kick yesterday might have him sidelined from on his favorite activities for a while (not that he was lacking in sexual fulfillment anyway). But Remy was going to enjoying his cigarette on the verandah on a serene day.

There was just so much drama flying all around the place. _Kurt's entrance into all their lives had done this_. Gambit felt a sting of pain from down below and he immediately abandoned that assumption realizing that a future kicking in his nethers could be right around the corner.

"Okay maybe not Kurt. But damn Mystique." He said aloud, trying to rid of his bitterness.

"Hey Cajun, looks like you and that icepack have become quite close." Wolverine lit up his cigar and snickered.

"What don hell you want Wolvie? I want to sulk in peace." Remy shifted the pack when he moved in his chair.

"Just here to smoke empath." Wolverine took in a long draw. "And I agree, damn Mystique. She is so… damn annoying. She is the bane of my existence."

Remy crinkled his eyebrows. He felt a weird vibration from Logan when he spoke on the blue skinned, gonad destroyer. "How's she that bad to you, Wolvie? Sounds like you two got a history?"

_Oh shit. I have said too much. Damn you Cajun._ "Yeah and what's it to you?"

"Well Remy can't move around much and has been starin' at the same spot for hours. Some gossip or good old story would help."

"Gambit, you're the last person I would ever talk to about my past."

"Oh really, I mean I could go and mention to Kurt that you have feelings for his mama."

_Snikt._ "And then you wouldn't need that ice pack anymore."

Remy threw up his hands in protest. "Now come on Wolvie. Remy just joking. If you knocked boots or whatever with the metamorph, it ain't any of my business. Alright? I don't want to be on any of my fellow X-Men's bad list no more. My little boys keep paying the price."

"Good, I am glad you are growing up. Even if it's a little bit. Take it easy. "_Snikt. _ Logan walked away.

* * *

"Mein Gott, that vas a pretty good flick. Tarantino is good. And Fassbender, sometimes I vonder if he is mutant, maybe he is a chameleon. I could not even recognize him. And ja death to all Nazis."

Magneto smiled. "Yes my old friend. Those were good days were they not? I am so fortunate we have similar tastes. I must say, it is so good to see you again."

Sabertooth admitted he could have vomited from the bromance. He had it up to his fangs with viewing Inglorious Basterds for the one millionth showing. Victor summed up the idea that Azazel might be connected to another teleporter he'd fought recently. Sabertooth strongly wished he was incorrect on his gut feeling. Yet, he still had no lock on this red-skinned teleporter's purpose at the Brotherhood's compound. _Enough with the bullshit._

"So vhat of your recuperation?" Azazel inquired. "Word travels across that little pond between us. Last I heard, you were zapped by a mag-"

Victor interrupted, "Yes a magnetic field inhibitor. And he hasn't been the same since. Honestly, I want to know why you are here. Azhole right?

Azazel sneered at the sarcasm. Magneto retorted. "Sabertooth, hold your tongue. And it's Azazel. He is our and will be treated in such a manner."

_Remember Senator Kelly. Yeah that went well. _"Got it."

Magneto definitely wasn't convinced and demanded forcefully. "Apologize."

Sabertooth realized he was losing his touch. Only Mystique was allowed to get under his skin. Very reluctantly he showed remorse through gritted teeth. "I apologize for my rudeness… Azazel."

Azazel got up from his seat the stood above the physically massive Victor Creed. "And Magneto is correct. Do hold your tongue." He paused. "Or I may have to cut it out with my rapier."

_Did he just say he will rape my tongue?_ Sabertooth's eyes darted to Magneto. He huffed silently to himself. Azazel made it his priority to show Victor he was serious when his lightly caressed the handle to his long, sheathed rapier. Content that he made his point, Azazel focused his full attention to Magneto.

"So I see that Mystique is not among your ranks this day."

Magneto stirred at this observation. "She has been off the radar as of the moment. This is one of the reasons I have summoned you here. I think your participation would further the progress to reinstate mutant supremacy." He stood from up his chair and lifted his hand.

"Azazel, I want to you to become an official member of the Brotherhood."

Azazel smiled. "I am humbled, Magneto, truly I am. Yet I must decline. I am, how do you say, very nomadic these day. I have my own interests."

Magneto acknowledged him by nodding got up from his chair and walked around Azazel.

"Would finding your son be one of them?" The proud mutant in his signature purple uniform knew he had his friend.

Azazel went still, then mindlessly rubbed his goatee. "You know where Kurt is?"

_Oh fuck me. He's the father of Mystique's bastard teleporter. Damn, I'm slow._ Sabertooth ran his claws through his hair knowing full well he had a new set of issues to deal with.

"Yes I do. And I will take you to him if you agree to become a member of the Brotherhood and fight for the cause. I have a plan that will roll this war on its head."

Azazel didn't hesitate. "Take me to my son."

* * *

Xavier sat in the den and smiled at the students playing soccer. He enjoyed their laughter. He could always rely on his study, Cerebro and peering at the future generation of gifted youngsters to clear his mind. All of them were like his children. And he would protect them with his life.

The remnant memory of Belasco rendered no clues to resolve Kurt's possessed mind. In his daydream of the disturbing memory, Xavier did notice the mirror image of Kurt.

"Herr Xavier." The Professor jumped forgetting how it felt to be startled.

"Mein apologies. I meant no malice, professor."

"I know, Kurt." Xavier took in a deep breath. "How can I help you?"

Kurt leaned against the wall. He stared at the professor and then immediately closed his eyes. Stefan. _Scheisse the visions are back._

Xavier noted Kurt's recoiling. It had to be a working of Belasco.

"Kurt. Look at me. Focus. We have both been exposed to him. Listen to my voice. Come back."

Kurt opened his eyes and Stefan smiled. "I vill take all that is precious to you bruder. Starting with you Goddess." Stefan touched the middle of his forehead. "There is no escape." Then he was gone.

Kurt was shaking as he raised a hand to his heart to mask his palpitations. A single tear strayed from his eyes.

"Are you alright? Take a few deep breaths." Kurt complied upon Xavier's advice.

"Herr Professor. I think it vould be a good idea to meet vith Mystique."

Xavier secretly noted his avoidance to his prior strained behavior. "Are you sure you're ready? Seeing your mother may upset you causing more of those anomalies."

"Ja. I am. There is a poison in my head and I vant it out. All of you are in danger the longer I am possessed. What if Mystique may have insight?" Kurt licked his lips nervous from his presumption.

Xavier reminded himself of his last talk with the metapmorph's knowledge of Belasco. _More than the average mutant._

"I concur. Would you want company?"

Kurt shook his head no. "It would be better to speak to mein mother alone." Then Kurt pointed to his head. "Belasco demon notwithstanding. I mean completely alone, professor."

"I will respect your wish. Just remember. All will come to light soon."

"Ja I know." Kurt replied and made his way to the mansion's holding cells. "Although I don't remember vhere the holding cells are. Vill you show me?"

"Of course Kurt. " Xavier smiled and led the way.

* * *

Rogue flew through eight hoops stationed at varying heights. Her agility in the air was still a trial and error process. She clipped the last hoop and flew down to where Ororo was stationed and began her cardio-plyometric circuit.

"Come on Rogue! Get through it! Try to beat your last time!" Ororo shouted.

Storm followed Rogue through her minute and half worth of jumping rope, curling fifty pound weights twenty times, doing five alternative forms of pushups for twenty five reps each, and finally running fifty yards to the finish line. Rogue keeled over and slowly crawled to her water bottle. She savored every last drop.

Ororo flew over to her. "Alright let's cool down now."

Rogue looked at Storm as if her teacher were deranged. "Storm, I can barely move my legs."

"Well it shows you are getting better in your flying. You could barely get through the hoops a month ago." Ororo put out a hand to help her student up. "I am proud of you."

That made Rogue smile despite the lactic acid forming in her muscles. "God I am going to be sore tomorrow."

"Rogue you should have seen me when I was first starting off. I ran into everything."

"Really? I would have paid to see your first training sessions." Rogue grabbed her teacher's shoulder for leverage as she reached down and grabbed her leg.

"You actually can. Tell no one this. The Danger Room has a record from when I was fifteen years old. Imagine a white haired teen flying into walls."

Rogue blurted out laughing picturing the regal Storm flying bloopers. "Alright your secret is safe with me." That made her day. "I have one question though. Why must I endure the rigorous cardio and plyometric workout? It's killing me."

Storm patted her on the top on your head. "Because flying requires a lot of energy and if you're not mentally and physically fit, you will tire quickly."

"Okay then. Plyo and cardio ain't going anywhere soon." Rogue sat on the ground where her recovery shake waited for her. "Oh I will enjoy this recovery drink gods. Give me sweet abs!"

Ororo giggled at Rogue's dramatic movements.

Ororo sat down next to her. "By the way, I thought you should know you were 20 seconds faster this time. You are getting better Rogue. "

"You think I am ready to fly on a combat mission?" Rogue's eyes lit up pressing her hands together for hopeful confirmation.

"Such cute puppy dog eyes Rogue. But you are not ready."

"Poo. I think I am Storm. I did throw Logan in the last Danger Room session."

Ororo took that into account. Rogue decided to change the subject.

"So this morning was interesting. Dr. Grey was totally at a loss for words."

"Yeah. She deserved it though. No woman should gossip about somebody's love life if they are not present. That's strictly against girl code."

Rogue remembered their conversation in the library. "And I am glad to report that I have rid myself of the Drake disease. He is such a little boy. You and I are both are resolving our romantic issues. I am happy for you Storm because God knows you deserve the most happiness since you know who."

"By the goddess, I wish someone stamped a warning on Forge. Don't get involved with a man who can fix everything except his priorities in life."

Rogue hoped she didn't pry too much. "Is that why he called the engagement off?"

Ororo crossed her arms obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "Would you like to do the flight obstacle course again?"

Rogue sank back down and decided not to poke her nose where it didn't belong. _I swear Jubes and Kitty are rubbing off on me._

Storm heard the sound of helicopter in the distance and it appeared not too far off the east side of the mansion.

"Hey Storm, who do you think that is?"

The aircraft didn't look familiar to the weather witch.

* * *

Kurt stood outside his mother's sealed holding cell and prayed silently as he pushed the button to enter.

Mystique jumped up from her cot when she saw him. Walking slowly to the bars, she let her eyes look over her flesh and blood. "You came." There was no question in her mind.

"You don't seem surprised." Kurt remarked, lowering his eyes.

He raised his head to meet her yellow orbs. It frightened him. There was no mirror between them just his biological mother.

"Kurt, you mustn't be afraid of me. I am not here to hurt you."

Deep down Kurt knew she wouldn't. _ Oh Gott, how do I approach her about Belasco?_

"I know Mother." She felt relieved. "I need your help. Tell me vhat you know of this Belasco demon. The professor informed me of your conversation."

"How long has he inhabited you?" Mystique's eyes filled with concern.

_Too long_. "Two months now. And every moment he rears himself in my vision is horrid. They are becoming very intense and more frequent."

"How did Belasco access you, Kurt?"

Kurt told her the story of his brother Stefan going crazy from Dark Magic to their unfortunate encounter in the woods. "I killed him. It vas an accident, I swear."

Mystique saw that her traits of appearance weren't the only aspect passed on to her son.

"According to the dark arts of magic, Belasco was a sorcerer. He was endowed by the Elder Gods. He has many phenomenal powers ranging from traveling through dimensions and to possibly raising the dead. He lives off the power of consciousness, especially craving humans who have interest in deep magic. The irony is that it usually takes Belasco a short time to kill his host. You must be very strong in your mind. Or he finds something within you to use at his disposal." Mystique paced in the cell.

"How do you know so much?" Kurt replied.

_Oh God, I am going to have to mention Azazel._ _Don't play around with your son. His mind is in a fragile state._

"Azazel."

"Who is that?"

Mystique sighed. "He's an expert of mind manipulation through magic. And also he's…your father."

"Vas?" Kurt stared at the ground for a few moments. "Vhere can ve find him? He could be a big help."

"He is in Europe somewhere. We would have to…"

Mystique and Kurt felt a tickle in their minds. The message sounded urgent. [X-Men come to the main hall now! We have an emergency meeting.]

Then there was a message to Kurt. [Kurt bring your mother here. It concerns her as well.]

_Ja professor._

_BAMF!_ "Come mother. We have company." _BAMF!_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for sticking by and reading my fic. I know it's a long time coming. But here is chapter 16. I know that Azazel is Russian in the comics, but for now in Revival and all my fics, he's German. Ja. Been through a lot of change recently, and my only advice is don't fear it. Read and enjoy. More to come!

P.S. I know this chapter was a bit longer but it's an intention. Cheers and one love!

jhessyemon ;)


End file.
